Les Successeurs 2 : Le Retour
by schaundar
Summary: Ils pensaient avoir réglé le problème des créatures poilues et anthropophages venues d'une autre dimension... Raté!
1. Ana

A/N: Je suis de retour! Pour votre plus grand bohneur ou malheur, c'est au choix... On m'a réclamé une suite, alors voici, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Je vais tâcher de faire des plus petits chapitres mais de poster plus souvent. Malheureusement la rentrée pointe son nez (snif) et comme contrairement aux idées reçues, à la fac on bosse (si si!), je ne garantie pas des mises à jour très régulières.

Sur ce, bonne lecture!

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Saint Seiya appartiennent à Masami Kurumada, les autres sont à moi. (Comme si vous ne le saviez pas…)

**Les Successeurs 2 : Le Retour des monstres venus d'ailleurs**

_Il existe une malédiction qui dit : puisses-tu vivre des moments passionnants. Terry PRATCHETT_

Chapitre 1 : Ana

_Il n'y a pour l'homme que trois évènements : naître, vivre et mourir. Jean de La BRUYERE (1645-1696)_

« On va y arriver. Après tout, ça ne fait que dix-neuf heures que le travail a commencé. »

- Tu veux ma place peut-être, parce que je te garantie que t'auras pas le même point de vue sur la situation et l'écoulement du temps. »

Callie choisit délibérément d'ignorer la réplique acerbe de sa consoeur. La grossesse avait rendu Hyacinda absolument insupportable. Elle qui d'ordinaire avait plutôt un caractère posé et tempérait les fortes personnalités de ses camarades, avait, sous l'influence des hormones, mis les nerfs de tout le monde à rude épreuve. Les chevaliers d'or et les autres attendaient avec impatience la venue du bébé en espérant retrouver la Hyacinda d'avant. Malheureusement, le bébé se faisait attendre et les quelques personnes présentes dans la salle en supportaient l'impact sur le caractère de la future mère.

- Je crois que là ça va être bon, je vois la tête. » intervint Alisha, histoire de prévenir la énième joute verbale qui menaçait de s'engager.

- C'est pas trop tôt ! » lança Hyacinda en reprenant ses efforts pour contrôler sa respiration.

Callie échangea un regard avec Sharzad. La future mère n'était pas la seule à penser ça.

Quelques minutes et quelques doigts broyés plus tard, la tête commença enfin à sortir.

- Je la vois, je la vois ! » s'écria Shar toute excitée. « Beûrk ! »

_Effectivement, elle n'est pas à son avantage,_ pensa Callie en se penchant pour regarder. Elle était sur le point de dire quelque chose quand un grand BOUM l'interrompit. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers l'endroit où était censé se tenir Kiki.

- Et ça se prétend chevalier ! »

- Allez les filles ! » Alisha reprit les choses en mains, laissant Kiki là où il était. « On pousse une dernière fois, et ça sera terminé. »

Sharzad enjamba Kiki pour prendre sa place et avec Callie, elles soutinrent Hyacinda pendant que le bébé sortait aidé par Alisha. Enfin les cris tant attendus retentirent. Hyacinda se laissa retomber en arrière, épuisée, tandis que Kiki se relevait tant bien que mal et que Callie agitait ses doigts pour rétablir la circulation.

- J'ai raté quelque chose ? » demanda Kiki, encore dans les vapes.

- C'est une fille ! » annonça Alisha en posant le bébé sur sa mère.

- Cal, tu me dois trente euros. » annonça laconiquement Sharzad, détruisant d'un coup toute l'émotion du moment.

---

Dans l'entrée de l'infirmerie, on prenait son mal en patience. Ça commençait à faire un paquet d'heures que les chevaliers d'or attendaient, alors une de plus ou de moins ne faisait pas une grande différence. Ils avaient discuté, chanté des chansons, joué aux cartes, fait tout un tas de paris divers et variés et planifié quelques canulars. Enfin, Callie et Sharzad arrivèrent en souriant, mettant fin au suspens.

« Alors ! Ça fait des heures qu'on marine, ne vous faites pas désirer ! »

- C'est une fille. » annonça Shar. « Trois kilos cinq et une chouette tignasse rousse. Les parents vont bien. »

Avec des cris de joie, tout le monde commença à s'embrasser. La première naissance chez les chevaliers d'or, c'était un événement. Ils avaient tous décidé de se donner le titre d'oncles et tantes du bébé et depuis neuf mois, les seules lectures du chemin du zodiaques avaient été des livres écris par des pédiatres sur l'éducation des enfants.

« Aaaah ! » Kiki sortit un peu plus tard avec le bébé dans les bras. Les autres l'entourèrent. Le bébé et les chevaliers s'observèrent.

- Eh ben ! Elle est pas grosse. »

- Elle m'a sourit. »

- Mais non, idiot, elle est trop jeune pour sourire. »

- Elle est toute fripée. »

- Je peux la prendre ! »

- Bat les pattes ! »

- En tous cas, avec les cheveux quelle a, tu peux être sûr de ta paternité ! »

- Au fait c'est quoi son nom ? »

- Elle s'appelle Ana. »

---

L'air chatoya, se brouilla et la porte apparue. Quelques secondes plus tard, quelqu'un en sortit. Il s'arrêta devant la porte qu'il venait de créer et inspira profondément. Un sourire se dessina sur ce qui lui tenait lieu de lèvres quand il reconnu le monde qu'il cherchait. Après deux ans de travail acharné ils avaient enfin réussit à revenir. L'invasion allait pouvoir commencer. Mais ils devaient être prudents et ne pas recommencer les erreurs de la dernière fois. Une revanche mûrie était bien plus efficace qu'une vengeance précipitée.

L'être se retourna et passa la porte dans l'autre sens pour retourner chez lui. La porte se referma derrière lui.

Personne ne s'était aperçu de sa visite.

A suivre...


	2. Quand les ennuis recommencent

A/N : Et voilà le deuxième chapitre, un peu plus long que le précédent

Si vous n'avez pas lu le premier épisode des Successeurs, je vous le conseille vivement (et pas seulement parce que c'est moi qui l'ai écrit !)

Chapitre 2 : Quand les ennuis recommencent

_I'll be back. Terminator_

**Quelques mois plus tard**

La matinée était plutôt calme, il était encore très tôt, mais la grande majorité des chevaliers étaient déjà à l'entraînement.

Callie, Sharzad et Hyacinda étaient tranquillement occupées à discuter chiffon tout en effectuant leur footing matinal quand un cosmos s'enflamma brusquement près d'elles et une attaque surgit de nulle part. Seuls les excellents réflexes de Callie leurs permirent de s'en sortir. Elles se retrouvèrent à se protéger derrière un rocher. Callie pestait sur ses cheveux roussis, Hyacinda déchirait un bout de son tee-shirt pour bander la coupure qu'elle avait au bras et Sharzad se tordait le cou pour apercevoir l'auteur de cette attaque.

« C'était quoi ça ? »

- Un futur cadavre. » répondit Callie, furieuse et prête à en découdre avec celui qui venait de s'en prendre à ses cheveux.

- Pas la moindre idée. » répondit Hyacinda. « En tout cas j'ai rien vu venir. »

- Ça ne va pas vous plaire. » intervint Shar en s'asseyant à côté de ses amies. « Les Bobs sont de retour. »

- Quoi ! » s'écrièrent les deux autres à l'unisson.

- C'est impossible. On a refermé toutes les failles, il y a plus de deux ans. »

- Et bien ils ont trouvé un moyen d'en ouvrir par eux-mêmes. »

- On aurait du s'en débarrasser dès le départ. On s'est reposé sur nos lauriers. J'aurai dû savoir qu'ils étaient plus dangereux que ça, moi et mes plans foireux. »

- Navrée d'interrompre ton auto flagellation, mais on a des problèmes plus urgent à régler. Du genre, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ? »

- Il faut retrouver les autres. On doit se débarrasser des deux-là. »

- Bobs simples ou super Bobs ? »

- Simple. » Ils avaient découvert il y a deux ans que leurs ennemis étaient de deux sortes. Certains étaient tout simplement dépourvus de cosmos, mais d'autres étaient non seulement dotés de cosmos puissants mais étaient également plus intelligents, plus humains.

- Alors ce ne sera pas trop difficile. » Callie contourna le rocher et se dirigea vers les deux pseudo-gorilles.

- Cal ! Attends ! »

« Le Souffle céleste »

Son cosmos tourbillonna un instant autour d'elle avant de se lancer sur ses adversaires qui n'eurent pas la moindre chance de l'éviter. Callie se retourna satisfaite pour rejoindre ses amies quand elle sentit une poussée de cosmos dans son dos. _Trop tard_…

---

« A mon avis la meilleure chanson du groupe c'est quand même… »

- A terre ! » Le cri de Ian interrompit le débat entre Vlad et César sur les chansons du groupe Iron Maiden. Aucun des garçons ne réfléchit et tout le monde se jeta à terre. Il y avait des tons qu'il valait mieux suivre d'abord et poser les questions ensuite. Et Ian avait utilisé un de ceux là. Ce qui permit à tout le monde d'avoir la vie sauve. Une attaque leur passant juste au dessus.

Vlad releva prudemment la tête. « Dites-moi que ce n'est pas ce que je crois ? »

- J'ai bien peur que si. » répondit Eric d'une voix pas très assurée. Vlad les gratifia d'un certain nombre de jurons en Ukrainien que personne ne comprit, mais le ton était sans équivoque.

Trois espèces de gorilles géants avec des mâchoires de fauve et un sourire carnassier se tenaient devant eux. Ils étaient monstrueux mais avaient tout de même un air vaguement humain. Vanek du Scorpion en avait jadis surnommé un, « Bob », et depuis le nom était resté, même si le côté désopilant du nom contrastait avec la dangerosité des bêtes. Les jeunes chevaliers connaissaient ces adversaires pour les avoir affronté deux ans plus tôt. La bataille avait été rude, trois chevaliers y avaient laissé des plumes et le jeune chevalier des Gémeaux y avait laissé la vie.

Les chevaliers d'or se relevèrent, plus ou moins prêt à se battre. En face, on attendait tranquillement, apparemment sûr de soi, de voir ce qui allait se passer. Les chevaliers se regardèrent, il leur fallait une stratégie et vite. D'autant plus qu'ils sentaient des cosmos s'enflammer un peu partout, signe que des combats se déroulaient dans tout le Sanctuaire.

- Kiki, tu devrais aller protéger ton temple. On va s'occuper d'eux. » proposa Ian.

- T'es sûr ? »

- A quatre contre trois, c'est presque équitable. Vas-y. » Après un dernier regard à ses compagnons, Kiki disparut. Un peu plus loin, les Bobs étaient pratiquement en train de se lécher les babines.

- La fuite me semble une option des plus tentantes. » avança César. Un des Bobs s'élança et leur fonça droit dessus. L'attaque manquait cruellement de finesse, et tout le monde l'évita sans grande difficulté. Mais les flammèches de cosmos qui suivirent, elles, firent des dégâts sur les chevaliers mal protégés. Ian enflamma son cosmos et l'armure du Sagittaire arriva quelques secondes plus tard. Sans plus attendre, il visa l'ennemi avec son arc. La flèche traversa en sens inverse le courant de flammèches qui se déversait sur eux. Ian dut faire de gros efforts pour maintenir, grâce à son cosmos, la flèche dans sa trajectoire. Finalement, elle atteint son objectif et un des Bobs fut fauché. Pris dans son attaque, il n'avait même pas cherché à éviter la flèche d'or.

Malheureusement, Ian lui-même concentré sur sa propre attaque avait du négliger les deux autres monstres. Il comprit son erreur quand il se sentit soulevé par derrière puis jeter violemment à terre. Avant même qu'il ait le temps de réagir, le Bob commença à le piétiner. C'était celui qui leur avait foncé dessus au départ. Il avait fait demi-tour et avait choisi la proie la plus facile. Ian sentait que son adversaire était dépourvu de cosmos, mais dans la position ou il était, il ne pouvait rien faire. Les autres chevaliers s'étaient dispersés pour éviter les flammes de cosmos qui les attaquaient et ne pouvaient pas l'atteindre. Son armure le protégeait mais il savait qu'elle avait finir par céder sous la force des coups.

---

Dans la cuisine des appartements privés du Grand Pope, Shunreï soupira devant l'état du tee-shirt du dernier de ses fils. A quatre ans, celui-ci était incapable de manger proprement, pour le plus grand désespoir de sa mère. Elle le renvoya se changer. Sa colère retomba quand elle entendit les gazouillis du bébé, sur la table. Ana était un pur bonheur. Elle qui avait toujours rêvé d'une fille et n'avait malheureusement eu que trois fils. Elle les adorait mais enviait tout de même Kiki et Hyacinda d'avoir une fille aussi adorable. Ana ne pleurait jamais, souriait à tout le monde et ne faisait pas (encore) de bêtises. Pour Shunreï c'était un vrai plaisir de garder la petite tous les matins pendant que ses parents s'entraînaient. Elle espérait convaincre Shiryu d'avoir un autre enfant, mais rien ne lui garantissait qu'elle aurait une fille et elle se voyait difficilement avec un quatrième garçon. Trois c'était amplement suffisant.

Brusquement, Ana se mis à pleurer, sans raison apparente. Ce qui inquiéta immédiatement Shunreï. La petite était passée du rire aux larmes en quelques secondes et rien ne le justifiait. Quelques instants plus tard, un grand fracas fit trembler le Sanctuaire, puis les cloches se mirent à sonner.

---

Vanek du Scorpion fut brutalement tiré de sa grasse matinée par une multitude d'explosions de cosmos un peu partout dans le Sanctuaire. Et il savait que ça n'annonçait rien de bon. L'alarme n'avait visiblement pas fonctionnée, mais les cosmos qu'il sentait étaient tout sauf amicaux. Vanek se jeta sur ses vêtements. Quelques instants plus tard, les cloches sonnèrent. Il y avait des ennemis sur le chemin du zodiaque, et il était le seul chevalier présent pour protéger le palais.

---

Manuari, apprenti chevalier des Gémeaux, était plaqué au sol et attendait que ça se passe. Il ne savait pas trop en quoi le « ça » consistait. Mais il savait une chose : il ne valait mieux pas lever la tête à plus de cinquante centimètres du sol sous peine de se la faire arracher. D'ailleurs les autres apprentis l'avaient compris rapidement. C'est fou ce qu'on peut apprendre vite quand les circonstances s'y prêtent. Ceux qui n'avaient pas eu le réflexe de se coucher par terre l'avaient payé de leur vie.

Les apprentis étaient tranquillement en train de souffrir sous la férule de Saga, ancien chevalier des Gémeaux, qui ayant passé une mauvaise nuit du fait de poil à gratter qui se trouvait mystérieusement dans son lit, passait sa frustration pendant l'échauffement matinal sur les pauvres apprentis qui n'avaient rien demandé à personne. A se sujet, Manuari savait parfaitement que si les pauvres apprentis en question apprenaient qu'il n'était pas totalement étranger aux insomnies de l'ancien chevalier d'or, il risquait d'avoir de sérieux problème. Il s'était d'ailleurs promis de ne plus se laisser entraîner dans les combines des chevaliers d'or, du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'il ait son armure.

Donc, tout se passait normalement quand le ciel leur était tombé sur la tête. La catastrophe avait pris la forme d'un énorme monstre plein de puces lançant une vague de cosmos sur l'arène principale du Sanctuaire. Ceux qui avaient réussi à se jeter à terre à temps avaient survécu, pas les autres. Ils étaient allés s'écrasés sur les gradins derrière eux à une vitesse prodigieuse, avant de se faire ensevelir par l'effondrement desdits gradins qui s'en suivit. Le monstre avait visiblement eu l'intention d'achever les chanceux mais deux des chevaliers d'or étaient arrivés à temps pour s'interposer.

Tao de la Balance et Jay du Capricorne bloquaient tant bien que mal les attaques du monstre. Il était plus grand, plus fort et visiblement plus puissant qu'eux. Mais ils résistaient, après tout, ils n'étaient pas chevaliers d'or pour rien. Manuari, lui, avait trouvé plus prudent de rester où il était et d'admirait le spectacle, tout en sachant que si les deux chevaliers d'or échouaient, il ne fallait pas donner cher de la peau des apprentis restant. Un regard autour de lui, lui apprit que personne ne se faisait d'illusion. Un peu à l'écart, Saga baignait dans son sang.

Manuari se demanda vaguement s'il ne devait pas aller les aider, mais il n'était apprenti que depuis un peu plus de deux ans, alors il valait mieux laisser ceux qui ont plus d'expérience opérer. Même s'ils avaient l'air en mauvaise posture. Et puis partis comme c'était il y allait bientôt y avoir une hausse de la demande pour les chevaliers d'or, alors autant se préserver.

Excalibur fut une nouvelle fois évitée par le monstre, d'une étonnante agilité malgré sa corpulence. Ce qui augmenta encore la frustration du chevalier du Capricorne, à tel point qu'il manqua d'être touché par la gerbe de cosmos que le monstre lui lança. Heureusement que Tao réussissait à garder la tête froide. Il attrapa son ami et l'attira au sol, juste à côté de Manuari.

« Hé Manu ! Ça gaze ? »

- D'enfer. » répondit l'intéressé n'appréciant que moyennement cet intérêt soudain pour sa personne. Ça ne présageait rien de bon. En général, ça signifiait qu'il fallait qu'il s'attende à un coup tordu, mais étant donné les circonstances, ils allaient probablement lui demander de quitter son coin de sable. Et ça, il n'en avait absolument pas envie.

- Dis-moi, t'as pas envie de bouger un peu là ? » _Nous y voilà_. « On aurait besoin que tu fasses diversion pendant qu'on cherche un moyen de lui faire la peau. »

- En clair, vous voulez que j'aille au casse-pipe pendant que vous élaborez une stratégie. Vous avez conscience que je vais me faire massacrer ? »

- Plus que tu ne le crois. » répondit Tao et d'un coup il le releva et le propulsa en face du monstre. _Sympa les gars !_

Le monstre regarda avec étonnement le nouveau venu. _Ça doit être le tee-shirt_, pensa Manu. C'était un tee-shirt que les chevaliers d'or lui avaient offert à son arrivée au Sanctuaire. Ils lui avaient dit que l'inscription en grec dessus signifiait « J'aime la Grèce ». Après avoir progressé en grec, il avait découvert qu'en fait il était écrit « Frappez-moi ». Et dire que pendant des semaines il s'était demandé pourquoi tout le monde lui filait des claques. Il ne savait même pas pourquoi il continuait de le porter.

Le monstre en face savait visiblement lire le grec car il lui fonça dessus avec l'intention claire que lui coller la raclée de sa vie. _Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'ai quitté Tahiti pour venir dans cet asile de fous !_

« Explosion Galactique »

Le monstre ne chercha même pas à éviter l'attaque et tout au plus elle le ralentit. Manu pensa que sa dernière heure avait sonnée et se demanda vaguement ce que les deux autres ploucs trafiquaient. Mais quelques secondes avant l'impact il sentit un cosmos l'entourer. Le choc fut violent mais pas autant qu'il l'attendait. Manuari fut projeté au sol à plusieurs mètres de l'endroit où il se trouvait. L'atterrissage fut douloureux et il vit des chandelles apparaître autour de lui. Manu entendit au loin Tao et Jay crier, des cosmos s'enflammèrent, des attaques partirent. Quand il se reconnecta avec la réalité, les deux chevaliers d'or contemplaient d'un air satisfait leur travail, à savoir un monstre en plusieurs morceaux. En se relevant Manu s'aperçut qu'il y avait quelque chose bizarre chez lui. Un coup d'œil prudent sur sa personne lui apprit que l'armure d'or des Gémeaux le recouvrait.

A suivre...


	3. Vaincre ou mourir

A/N: Bonjour à tous! Merci pour toutes les reviews, continuez comme ça, je deviens accro!

* * *

Chapitre 3 : Vaincre ou mourir

_Même sans espoir, la lutte est encore un espoir. Romain ROLLAND (1866-1944)_

C'était une belle journée qui s'annonçait au Sanctuaire. Le soleil se levait tranquillement. La plupart des chevaliers étaient déjà à l'entraînement. Quelques uns traînassaient encore au lit.

Quand soudain la tranquillité qui régnait se transforma en chaos.

Les attaques fusèrent de toutes parts, emportant les pauvres chevaliers qui ne s'y attendaient pas du tout. Quelques se reprirent rapidement et tentèrent une résistance, mais la situation tourna très vite en leur défaveur. L'anarchie la plus totale s'installa empêchant l'organisation d'une riposte un tant soit peu coordonnée.

-

Sharzad plaqua Callie au sol au moment où Hyacinda envoyait sa propre attaque faire barrage. Les deux attaques se percutèrent violemment. Une terrible explosion se produisit. Tout le monde se plaqua au sol. Les filles furent les plus rapides à se relever.

« Et ça recommence ! » soupira Hyacinda.

- Comment vous avez su qu'il y en avait un troisième ? » demanda brutalement Callie.

- Y a pas de quoi, c'est un plaisir de te sauver la vie. » répondit Shar. « Pour info, tu as oublié que seuls les supers Bobs avaient un cosmos, que nous avons été attaquées par quelqu'un doué de cosmos. Ça ne pouvait pas être les deux autres. »

- J'ai plus urgent. » coupa Hyacinda. « On fait quoi maintenant ? »

Effectivement, le Bob commençait à enflammer de nouveau son cosmos et s'apprêtait à les attaquer.

- Ensemble. » hurla Callie

Les trois attaques partirent à la seconde et rencontrèrent celle du Bob à mis chemin. Mais les trois filles et leurs attaques cumulées prirent l'avantage. Celles-ci repoussèrent l'attaque du Bob qui fut renvoyée à son propriétaire. Ce dernier encaissa les quatre attaques.

- Je crois qu'il a son compte. » commenta Callie.

- Pas sûr. » Le Bob bougeait encore.

- Il est plus résistant que ceux d'avant et pourtant il est tout seul. »

- Faut qu'on s'arrache d'ici. » Hyacinda enflamma son cosmos et les trois chevaliers se retrouvèrent en enfer.

---

Ian du Sagittaire commençait à souffrir sérieusement. De son point de vue, ça faisait des heures que le Bob le rouait de coups. Mais il savait très bien qu'en réalité, ça ne faisait qu'à peine quelques minutes. Il se demanda vaguement combien de temps il allait devoir supporter ce traitement avant que son corps ne ferme boutique.

Eric du taureau était plaqué au sol, se protégeant tant bien que mal des flammèches de cosmos lancées sur eux. Ian avait tué un des Bobs ayant lancé l'attaque, pourtant il avait l'impression que celle-ci était de plus en plus puissante. Ils n'allaient pas tarder à se faire tous tuer. Ian était déjà en très mauvaise posture, Vlad et César étaient un peu plus loin, tentant eux aussi d'amortir l'attaque avec leur cosmos. Il fallait réagir vite.

_Vlad ? César ?_

_On est plutôt occupés là tu vois_, répondit César.

_Je sais, mais je crois que Ian a besoin d'un coup de main._

_Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?_ demanda Vlad.

_Vous deux, vous lancez vos attaques contre le flot de cosmos pour faire barrage et moi, je dégage Ian._

_D'accord, mais après ?_

_On improvisera…_

Au signal d'Eric, tous trois se relevèrent et contre-attaquèrent.

« La Course du Lion » « Le Grand Froid »

Les deux attaques rencontrèrent celle du Bob et se bloquèrent mutuellement. Enflammant leur cosmos, Vlad et César réussir à faire reculer les flammes de cosmos du Bob. Pendant se temps, Eric se dirigea vers Ian.

« La Fureur du Taureau »

Il prit soin de lancer son attaque au dessus du sol pour ne pas toucher Ian. Le Bob fut emporté par son taureau de cosmos sans difficultés. Eric vint s'accroupir auprès de Ian.

« Comment ça va ? »

- Ben, c'est pas la joie. » répondit Ian en tentant de s'asseoir. Son armure était à moitié détruite, il avait le visage en sang et probablement plusieurs côtes fracturées.

- On aurait besoin d'un coup de main par ici ! » Les deux chevaliers se retournèrent pour découvrir que le Bob reprenait rapidement du terrain sur Vlad et César.

---

« Qu'est-ce que je déteste cet endroit ! » s'exclama Sharzad en réprimant un frisson.

- Pourtant c'est le seul lieu où on ne craint rien. Ils n'ont pas d'âme souvenez-vous. » grimaça Hyacinda en s'asseyant sur un rocher. Elle avait appris l'information plutôt douloureusement lors de la dernière visite des monstres au Sanctuaire. « Bon, j'ai l'impression qu'on a un gros problème. Nos Bobs ne sont visiblement pas seuls. »

- Non, j'en ai senti beaucoup d'autres. » confirma Callie.

- Ils nous ont attaqués en force et totalement pris de cours. » soupira Shar. « Il était tout seul et pourtant c'est comme s'il utilisait plusieurs cosmos contre nous. Si nous n'avions pas attaqué à trois en même temps, on s'en serait pas sorties. »

- Il a reçu de l'énergie, je l'ai senti. Ce qui est une solution logique. » Callie commença à faire les cent pas en pensant à voix haute. « Ils sont nombreux et éparpillés dans tout le Sanctuaire, pourtant ils ont l'air d'avoir le dessus. Il doit y en avoir quelque uns qui servent de réservoir d'énergie aux autres. »

- Si je suis bien, il y aurait des Bobs dont la seule fonction est d'alimenter les autres en cosmos. »

- C'est la seule explication. Sinon, ils nous affronteraient en groupe comme la première fois. On a fait une grosse erreur en croyant s'en être débarrassé aussi facilement. On n'a même pas cherché d'où ils venaient et pourquoi ils nous avaient attaqués. »

- Excès de confiance, d'accord, mais maintenant on fait quoi ? » demanda Shar en se tournant vers Hyacinda. Le chevalier du Cancer soupira, elle avait déjà remarqué que les autres avaient tendance à se tourner vers la plus âgée du groupe quand il s'agissait de passer à l'action. Comme si quelques années de plus allaient faire la différence.

- Il faut qu'on détruise le générateur. A ton avis, Cal, ils sont loin ? »

- Je ne pense pas, vu le flot d'énergie utilisée. Ils doivent être sur le sol du Sanctuaire. »

- Bien. » Hyacinda fit apparaître son armure. « Shar, je vais t'envoyer devant le chemin du Zodiaque. La déesse doit être protégée, tâche de rassembler les autres. Nous on va s'occuper de la source d'énergie. »

---

Sharzad des Poissons atterrit au pied de l'escalier menant à la maison du Bélier. De là où elle était, elle pouvait entendre les combats qui s'y déroulaient. Sans attendre, elle s'élança sur les marches et arriva rapidement dans le premier temple. Elle y découvrit plusieurs Bobs qui tentaient de percer les cinq murs de cristal que Kiki avait édifié. A chaque fois qu'un mur cédait, Kiki en invoquait un autre derrière, mais il reculait de plus en plus et manquerait bientôt d'espace.

_Quand faut y aller…_ Shar inspira un grand coup. Elle stimula doucement son cosmos tout en le gardant masqué et une flaque d'eau apparue à ses pieds. La flaque s'étendit jusqu'à recouvrir tout le sol du temple. Occupés à donner l'assaut contre le chevalier du Bélier, les Bobs ne remarquèrent pas. Kiki lui vit tout de suite la fine couche d'eau qui butait contre ses murs et savait parfaitement ce que ça signifiait.

_Shar ?_appela-t-il mentalement.

_Kiki_, répondit-elle, _à mon signal tu lâches tout et tu te téléportes hors du temple._

_Tu sais ce que tu fais ?_

_J'espère._

Nouvelle inspiration et Sharzad se lança. Kiki fit disparaître ses murs et disparut. Les autres restèrent interloqués devant ce soudain revirement de situation et aucun d'entre eux ne vit l'attaque venir de derrière.

Le niveau de l'eau monta brusquement jusqu'à arriver aux cuisses du chevalier des Poissons. Les Bobs se déplacèrent avec difficulté, ils n'avaient pas encore découvert leur nouvel adversaire. Shar décida de conserver l'effet de surprise. Elle libéra subitement son cosmos et tendit les bras à l'horizontal. Une vague se forma à côté d'elle.

« Le rouleau »

Elle lança les bras en avant, la vague partit, grandit et prit de la puissance, se transforma en mini raz de marée, avant de s'abattre sur les Bobs qui furent balayés.

Sur tout le groupe qui se trouvait dans le temple, deux seulement se relevèrent et contre-attaquèrent. Mais si eux étaient handicapés par le niveau de l'eau, Shar, elle était dans son élément. Elle esquiva sans peine l'attaque avant d'en lancer une nouvelle.

« Colonnes d'eau »

Elle tendit ses deux bras, chacun dans la direction d'un des deux bobs. Deux colonnes d'eau surgirent de la piscine qu'était désormais le temple du Bélier et enveloppèrent les Bobs. Shar maintint les colonnes et attendit que ses adversaires se noient. Ils se débattirent un long moment, mais aucun ne réussit à se libérer des colonnes. Shar patienta jusqu'à être bien sûre qu'ils étaient morts tous les deux puis les relâcha. En un clin d'œil, toute l'eau disparut du temple, il ne restait plus que des flaques d'eau à droite ou à gauche et des filets d'eau qui dégoulinaient des pierres.

« J'avais pas le souvenir que le coin était aussi humide. »

Sharzad sursauta violemment. Kiki qui venait d'apparaître à côté d'elle lui sourit.

- Idiot ! » s'exclama t'elle en lui tapant sur l'épaule. « Tu as conscience que j'ai failli te tuer ! »

- Tout de suite les grands mots. En tout cas, félicitations ! Tu as fait le grand nettoyage. »

- Il y en a qui sont passés avant que tu n'arrives ? »

- Oui. Et entre eux et le palais, il n'y a plus que Vanek. Le réveil a dû être brutal. »

---

« Effectivement, ils n'étaient pas bien loin. »

Hyacinda et Callie contemplaient, cachées derrière un gros rocher, un groupe d'une dizaine de Bobs qui se tenaient en cercle sur la plage d'une petite crique.

- Oui, mais dans la pagaille, personne n'a pensé à venir jeter un œil ici. » répondit Callie

- Et maintenant. Il faut qu'on les tue tous. Une idée ? »

- Tu atterris au milieu d'eux et tu utilises ton cosmos rouge. Ça a plutôt bien marché la dernière fois, non ? »

- Une autre idée n'impliquant pas mon cosmos rouge ? »

- Là maintenant, c'est tout ce que j'ai. Mais si tu repasses dans une semaine ou deux j'aurai peut-être autre chose. » Hyacinda foudroya sa compagne du regard. « Hyas… ils sont nombreux, tous doués de cosmos et reliés entre eux. Si on ne les élimine pas tous d'un coup, et qu'ils ont le temps de réagir, on est foutues. »

- D'accord. » capitula Hyacinda. Elle voyait bien qu'il n'y avait aucune autre solution, même si leur plan ne lui plaisait pas, mais alors, pas du tout. La survie du Sanctuaire était en jeu, celle de ses amis mais aussi celle de sa fille. Elle essayait de ne pas trop y penser mais elle priait tous les dieux qu'elle connaissait pour que les Bobs n'aient pas atteint le palais. « Mais j'ai besoin de temps pour lancer la machine. Tu te sens en veine de faire diversion ? »

- De combien de temps tu as besoin ? »

- Une dizaine de secondes grand max. »

- Alors je vais tâcher de ne pas me faire tuer ! »

---

Vanek était en train de réaliser la pleine signification du mot impuissance. Il comprenait pourquoi les chevaliers des premières maisons continuaient de faire des cauchemars à propos de la bataille qui s'est déroulée sur le chemin du zodiaque deux ans plus tôt.

Aucune de ses attaques n'avaient fonctionné, même la plus puissante, « L'Envoûtement du Scorpion » censée détruire le cerveau de ses adversaires n'avait pas eu plus d'effet que le jet d'une pierre. Et c'était particulièrement frustrant. Actuellement, les trois Bobs se tordaient de rire en le voyant voler à travers le temple. Il avait heurté pratiquement toutes les colonnes et tous les murs de son temple. Pour l'instant son armure tenait le choc, mais il savait que dès que ses adversaires se lasseraient de se petit jeu, la violence des impacts allait augmenter et alors, son armure se briserait, puis son corps suivrait le même chemin. Il se consolait en se disant que pendant que les Bobs jouaient à la marionnette avec lui, ils ne pensaient à poursuivre leur chemin vers le palais et que ça laissait le temps à la cavalerie d'arriver.

---

Callie s'avança tranquillement sur la plage vers le groupe de Bobs. Son armure l'avait rejoint à son appel, elle espérait que personne n'avait senti son cosmos. Callie était mal à l'aise, cette attaque avait été bien préparée, trop bien. Et ça ne ressemblait pas aux raids épars et désorganisés qu'ils avaient subi il y a deux ans. Et puis, elle avait les jetons (mais ça elle ne l'admettrait jamais à qui que ce soit). Elle s'arrêta à quelques mètres du cercle. Aucun des Bobs n'avaient remarqué sa présence. _Au moins ils ne doutent de rien !_

« Amis monstrueux, bonjour ! »

L'attaque la percuta de plein fouet et elle s'envola dans les airs avant de retomber lourdement. Peut-être qu'ils avaient quand même remarqué sa présence en fin de compte…

Elle se sentit soulevée de terre. La pression contre son corps augmenta. Elle reconnu l'attaque, ils voulaient tout simplement lui broyer les os. Tous les regards étaient tournés vers elle. Elle aperçu Hyacinda apparaître derrière les Bobs et commencer à transformer son cosmos. Callie déploya le sien au maximum pour couvrir celui de sa camarade et empêcher les autres de sentir sa présence. La pression se relâcha et une lutte de cosmos s'engagea. Callie résistait tout ce qu'elle pouvait mais elle perdait lentement du terrain. Derrière, le cosmos de Hyacinda fonçait à chaque pulsation, il avait presque atteint la couleur rouge sang. Deux secondes plus tard, le cosmos du chevalier du Cancer se stabilisa.

_Cal, il faut que tu partes._

_A mon signal tu lâches et je disparais._ Callie savait qu'avec le cosmos hostile qui faisait pression sur le sien, elle n'arriverait jamais à se téléporter. Mais il fallait que Hyacinda détruise les Bobs, quoi qu'il en coûte.

_Ok_. A ce moment, Callie vit un des Bobs se retourner et crier un avertissement quand il aperçut Hyacinda.

_Maintenant !_ cria-t-elle mentalement.

Hyacinda relâcha sa terrible puissance. Le cosmos rouge s'étendit rapidement. Callie vit les Bobs se faire engloutir et se faire carboniser pratiquement instantanément. Grâce à son septième sens elle vécut tout au ralenti. C'était fascinant de voir ça, même sachant qu'il poursuivait sa course meurtrière vers elle. Elle tenta de se connecter psychiquement à Hyacinda, mais l'esprit du chevalier du Cancer n'était qu'un maelstrom d'émotions, elle sentait la lutte entre le chevalier et son propre cosmos chacun voulant dominer l'autre.

_Hyacinda, arrête tout_ ! hurla son esprit. Mais l'avertissement ne pénétra pas l'esprit embrouillé de son amie, et le cosmos continuait d'avancer vers elle. Tous les Bobs étaient morts, la pression se relâcha d'un coup et elle s'écrasa au sol. Il était trop tard pour se téléporter. _Mourir des mains de sa meilleure amie, comme c'est ironique_… _Au moins on a donné une chance aux autres de s'en sortir_. Elle sentit l'aura de mort du cosmos commencer à lui brûler la peau.

A suivre...


	4. Réflexions

A/N: deux chapitres en moins d'une semaine, je fais des progrès! Bonne lecture à tous.

Chapitre 4 : Réflexions

_La patience est l'art d'espérer. Luc de CLAPIERS (1715-1747)_

Le cosmos rouge s'immobilisa à quelques centimètres d'elle. Pendant quelques secondes qui durèrent une éternité rien ne bougea, puis soudainement, le cosmos rouge repartit en arrière et réintégra le corps de sa propriétaire. Callie se laissa retomber sur le dos avec un soupir de soulagement. Pour un peu elle en pleurerait.

« Callie ! »

Hyacinda se précipita en titubant vers son amie pour venir s'effondrer à côté d'elle.

- Tu n'as rien ! »

- Non, t'inquiètes pas. Mais c'était moins une. »

- Je suis désolée, je ne me suis pas rendue compte. Je pensais que tu étais partie. » dit-elle sur un ton de reproches.

- J'ai pas pu à cause des Bobs. Au fait, ils sont tous morts. »

- Je sais. » soupira Hyacinda. « Maintenant c'est aux autres de finir le travail. »

---

Eric, Vlad et César ne comprirent pas ce qui se passa. Ils luttaient à trois pour contenir difficilement le cosmos du Bob, en lui opposant leurs propres attaques. Malheureusement, malgré tout ce qu'ils donnaient, l'attaque du Bob se rapprochait de plus en plus d'eux. Mais d'un coup ce fut comme si le cosmos du Bob s'était subitement éteint. Aucun des garçons n'eu le réflexe de stopper son attaque, de ce fait les trois attaques percutèrent le Bob, ne lui laissant aucune chance. Il vola à plusieurs mètres avant de s'écrouler sur le sol complètement désarticulé.

« Pourquoi il a fait ça ? »

- Je n'ai pas l'impression que ça vienne de lui. » répondit Ian en se levant avec difficulté. « C'est comme si on avait coupé le courant. Tout d'un coup il n'avait plus de cosmos. »

- C'est normal ça ? » demanda Vlad tout en allant s'assurer que leur adversaire était bien mort.

- Aucun de vous ne l'a sentit ? » répondit Ian. Devant les signes de dénégation, il poursuivit. « Hyacinda. Son cosmos a explosé juste au moment où notre ami a perdu son cosmos. Personnellement, ça m'étonnerait que ce soit une coïncidence. »

- Quoi ! Ça voudrait dire qu'elle nous a sauvé la mise encore une fois ! » s'écria César. « C'est carrément pas juste ! »

---

Vanek se fit la même remarque. Il était tranquillement en train de se faire balancer de mur en mur quand il sentit sa camarade déployer son cosmos. L'instant d'après il s'écrasait au sol. Un coup d'œil aux Bobs, ils ne rigolaient plus. Vanek eu une révélation et décida de profiter de la confusion et surtout de l'absence de cosmos de ses adversaires pour s'en débarrasser.

« Le Cercle de Feu »

Le feu partit de ses mains et vint former un cercle autour des Bobs qui commencèrent à paniquer. Le cercle se resserra jusqu'à ce que ses proies ne puissent plus bouger et meurent brûlées.

Vanek se laissa tomber à genoux en soupirant. Ils l'avaient échappé belle !

---

« Comment une chose pareille a-t-elle pu se produire ? » Shiryu fulminait en faisant les cents pas devant le trône.

- Ben, ils sont arrivés et ils ont commencé à nous casser la figure. »

- La ferme Vanek ! »

- Faut voir le bon côté des choses, on s'en est un peu mieux sorti cette fois. » tenta Sharzad pour calmer Shiryu. Le regard meurtrier qu'il lui lança lui fit comprendre que ce n'était pas gagné. « Du côté des chevaliers d'or, je veux dire. »

Les autres chevaliers n'avaient malheureusement pas eu cette chance. Les pertes étaient importantes chez les Bronzes, surtout chez les plus jeunes, les chevaliers d'argents s'en étaient un peu mieux sortis. Ceux qui se souvenaient de ce qui c'était passé il y a deux ans avaient la bonne idée de se concentrer sur la défense et la fuite, ce qui avait permis de limiter les dégâts. Mais ils avaient tout de même perdu près de trois quarts de leurs apprentis.

- C'est vrai. » reprit joyeusement Vanek. « Non seulement on est encore tous vivants, mais en plus maintenant on est douze. »

- Sachant que leur attaque était mieux préparée et qu'elle nous a pris totalement au dépourvu, je trouve que c'est pas mal. » renchérit Tao.

- Merci qui ? » demanda innocemment Callie.

- Bon, ça va on a compris. »

- Le fait est qu'on a tout de même subit des pertes autant humaines que matérielles. » reprit Ikki sentant que la conversation risquait de dériver sur des chamaillerie et que Shiryu n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à les supporter. « De plus on peut s'attendre à de nouvelles attaques. »

- Ils sont beaucoup plus intelligents qu'on ne le pensait. En deux ans ils ont réussi à maîtriser les techniques de voyage interdimensionnel. Je suis sûre qu'ils ne pouvaient pas il y a deux ans. » soupira Callie. « On ne peut plus se contenter de refermer les portes pour leur bloquer le passage. »

- En parlant de porte ? » demanda Shiryu.

- Ismène est en train de la chercher. » répondit Ikki. « Mais il se peut qu'ils l'aient refermé derrière eux. »

- Dans ce cas ça voudrait dire qu'eux peuvent venir chez nous, mais que nous ne pouvons pas aller chez eux. » compléta Callie. « On aurait jamais du refermer toutes les portes sans chercher à savoir d'où ils venaient exactement. »

- Une minute. » coupa Kiki. « Les anciens chevaliers d'or doivent savoir dans quelle dimension ils vivent, puisqu'ils sont passés par là. »

- Il va falloir aller leur rendre visite. » Vanek souriait comme s'il venait de recevoir son cadeau d'anniversaire en avance.

- Pas si vite. » Shiryu stoppa net la joie naissante du chevalier du Scorpion. « Après ce qui vient de se passer, pas question de laisser le Sanctuaire sans protection. Les chevaliers d'argent vont s'en charger. » Le Grand Pope ignora le regard désespéré du jeune chevalier. « Kiki, il faut que les armures soient réparées le plus vite possible. Quant à vous autres, il faut que vous terminiez rapidement la formation de Manuari. »

Le sourire perdu de Vanek revint sur son visage.

---

« Dis-moi pourquoi je dois faire ça ? »

- Parce qu'il n'y a que toi qui puisse le faire et parce que tu as dit à la déesse que tu le ferais. » répondit Avo, chevalier d'argent de l'Oiseau de Paradis.

- C'est pas la réponse que j'attendais. » lança Gabrielle de la Couronne Boréale.

- C'est quoi alors la réponse que t'attendais ? »

- Laisse tomber. » soupira Gabrielle.

Ils se trouvaient dans une des nombreuses salles du palais qui aujourd'hui faisait office de morgue. Des dizaines de monstres morts se trouvaient là, plus ou moins amochés. Certains étaient carrément en pièces détachés. Gabrielle s'était vue assigner la lourde tâche de fouiller dans le passé de ces cadavres et d'en découvrir le plus sur leur ennemi presque inconnu.

- Je crois que ce sont ceux-là. » l'avertit Avo. Gabrielle s'approcha.

- Dieux du ciel, mais qu'est-ce qu'ils leurs ont fait ? »

- C'est le chevalier du Cancer. » répondit doucement Avo comme si ça expliquait tout.

Les cadavres devant eux étaient carbonisés encore figés dans la pose qu'ils avaient juste avait de mourir. L'odeur de chair brûlée se mélangeait à celle de la chair qui commençait à se décomposer et c'était presque insupportable. Gabrielle se félicita de ne rien avoir manger avant de venir.

- Je comprends pourquoi ils n'ont pas voulu nous montrer les cadavres la dernière fois. » renchérit Avo.

- Ils ne voulaient pas que tout le monde ait peur d'elle. » avança pensivement Gabrielle.

- Tous les chevaliers de bronze et la plus part des chevaliers d'argent ont déjà peur d'elle. »

- Raison de plus. » Gabrielle se tourna vers son compère. « C'est ceux-là que je dois "lire" ? » demanda-t-elle d'un air désespéré.

- Oui. Le Grand Pope a dit que c'étaient eux qui fournissaient les autres en énergie. Donc ils sont plus importants que les autres. On doit savoir ce qui les a amené chez nous. »

---

Kiki ferma les yeux dans l'espoir qu'ils cessent de la faire souffrir. Ça faisait des heures qu'il s'était enfermé dans sa cave, aménagée en atelier, et attelé à la réparation des armures endommagées, et il n'y voyait plus très clair. Déjà que la journée n'avait pas été facile, mais en plus sa tâche demandait de la concentration et c'était épuisant. Il avait été tenté de demander à son maître de revenir et était quasiment sûr que Mû viendrait à son appel, mais il ne voulait pas donner l'impression de ne pas être à la hauteur.

Au bout d'un moment, Kiki rouvrit les yeux pour se trouver nez à nez avec une tasse de thé. Il suivit la main qui tenait la tasse pour rencontrer les yeux bleus de sa femme.

« Quand ils t'ont demandé de faire vite, je doute qu'ils voulaient que tu te tues à la tâche. Parce que, là, pour le coup, on serait vraiment embêtés ! »

- J'oserai pas vous créer des ennuis. » souria-t-il en prenant la tasse. Hyacinda alla s'effondrer dans le vieux fauteuil qui se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce. « Comment ça va ? »

- Mieux. Les nausées sont passées, j'arrive à tenir ma tasse sans trembler et ma migraine est supportable. Donc on peut dire que tout va bien. Où est Ana ? »

- Eric a accepté de la prendre pour la nuit. Comme j'avais du travail et que tu n'étais pas vraiment en état de t'en occuper. Il était ravi de l'avoir pour la nuit. »

- Je veux bien croire. Ils en sont tous dingue ! » Le silence s'installa pendant que chacun buvait son thé.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose de bizarre aujourd'hui avec Ana. » commença Kiki. « Shunreï m'a raconté qu'elle s'était mise à pleurer juste avant l'attaque. »

- Elle avait peut-être faim. » proposa Hyacinda.

- Pas d'après Shunreï. Elle s'est mise à pleurer sans raison. Et s'est arrêtée quelques minutes plus tard. »

- Prémonition ? »

- C'est ce que je pense. Mais je ne vois pas trop d'où ça lui viendrait. Je ne sais pas si les atlantes ont ce genre de dons. Et en plus, Ana n'est qu'à moitié atlante. »

- Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle n'a pas de points sur le front, qu'elle n'a pas pu hériter de toi. On l'a déjà vu faire voler des objets. » La jeune femme sourit au souvenir de la frayeur que sa fille a faite à son père en faisant léviter ses peluches. « Mais elle est trop jeune pour qu'on sache vraiment de quoi il retourne. Ça se trouve, on est en train de se faire des films alors que c'était juste une coïncidence. »

- Coïncidence n'est pas un mot qui fait partie de notre vocabulaire. »

- Je sais. Mais tant qu'elle ne saura pas parler nous n'aurons aucun moyen de le savoir. »

Le silence se réinstalla. Hyacinda observait Kiki. Elle sentait qu'il y avait quelque chose qui le perturbait et attendit patiemment qu'il se lance. Mais avec la migraine tenace qui lui battait les tempes, sa patience fut de courte durée.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

- Quoi ? » demanda innocemment Kiki, espérant qu'elle allait laisser tomber.

- Ne joue pas avec moi, je ne suis pas en état. » Hyacinda ne laisser jamais tomber. Elle obtenait toujours ce qu'elle voulait, à l'usure s'il le fallait. « Il y a quelque chose qui te tracasse. »

Kiki soupira. « C'est rien, c'est juste qu'on est pas passé loin de faire d'Ana une orpheline. Notre métier est dangereux, il peut nous arriver n'importe quoi. Et notre fille se retrouverait toute seule. »

- Ecoute Kiki… » Hyacinda hésita. « Ma mère était Marina chez Poséidon. Elle aurait pu mourir durant sa formation, à cause d'un accident d'entraînement, d'une escarmouche avec d'autres guerriers ou dans une guerre sainte. Pourtant c'est en me mettant au monde qu'elle a perdu la vie. Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'on peut mourir à tout moment, peu importe la dangerosité de notre mission. Tu peux te briser la nuque en tombant dans les escaliers, t'étouffer avec un morceau de pomme te planter un de tes burins dans l'œil… Bon, d'accord on a plus de chance que le commun des mortels de mourir de manière violente et prématurée. Mais il faut vivre avec, ça fait partie de notre vie qu'on le veuille ou non. »

- Ça n'a pas l'air de t'angoisser plus que ça. »

- On ne peut pas vivre dans la peur de ce qui peut nous arriver. Ce qui doit arriver, arrivera. Et Ana ne sera jamais seule. Il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour s'occuper d'elle. Etre au service d'Athéna nous permet d'agir pour protéger ce monde, et même si on doit y laisser la vie, nos combats profiteront à Ana. »

- Un jour il faudra que tu m'expliques comment tu fais pour toujours des choses positives même dans les pires situations. »

- C'est toi qui es toujours négatif. » répondit Hyacinda en se levant. « Allez viens, le manque de sommeil te rends défaitiste. » Prenant la main de Kiki elle l'entraîna à sa suite dans les escaliers pour regagner leurs appartements.

---

Tao, chevalier d'or de la Balance, avait choisi pour décompresser de passer la soirée tranquille chez lui avec un livre de philosophie. Après le chaos de cette journée, c'était agréable de pouvoir goûter un peu de tranquillité. Mais quand Tao sentit son voisin du dessus approcher, il comprit qu'il pouvait dire adieu à sa tranquillité.

« Je me demande si ce qu'on a fait est très réglo. » commença Vanek en entrant dans la chambre et en prenant ses aises sur le lit à grand renfort de gémissements.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Vanek ? »

- Je te parle. »

- Je reformule : pourquoi moi ? »

- Ian a trop mal partout pour m'écouter et j'ai la flemme d'aller plus loin. » expliqua-t-il. « Donc je disais que c'était quand même pas très correct de tuer nos ennemis après leur avoir couper leur réserve d'énergie. »

Tao soupira. Il n'y avait rien de pire que de devoir écouter les états d'âmes du chevalier du Scorpion. _Pourquoi est-ce qu'il faut toujours que ça tombe sur moi ?_

- C'est vrai, ils étaient totalement désarmés face à nous. Or nous n'avons montré aucune clémence. » continua Vanek. « Sur le moment j'ai même pas réfléchit à la question. J'avais les nerfs à vif, je souffrais. D'ailleurs je souffre toujours. Mais est-ce que c'était une raison pour les exécuter ? Parce qu'à ce stade c'était de l'exécution pure et simple. On est censés être des modèles d'humanité et de bonté. »

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu t'évertues à compliquer les choses ? Des monstres cannibales, qui ont tués plusieurs chevaliers, je ne te parle même pas des apprentis. Alors tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, point final. Et ne te fais pas d'illusions, tu ne seras jamais un modèle de bonté. Tu peux aller te recoucher maintenant. » pressa Tao.

Vanek réfléchit quelques instants au point de vue de son camarade. Tao, lui, pria pour qu'il adopte son raisonnement et dégage en vitesse. Malheureusement, le destin en décida autrement.

- Bon d'accord, il fallait en venir aux solutions extrêmes, mais je trouve que… »

Tao se laissa retomber lourdement en arrière en soupirant de plus belle. Il savait qu'il allait en avoir pour la nuit. Quand il le voulait Vanek pouvait être aussi collant que de la glue si ce n'est pire.

- Ah, vous êtes là ! » lança Callie en entrant à son tour dans la chambre.

Tao commença à craindre le pire. Pire qui fut rapidement confirmé quand Callie le poussa vers le milieu du lit et Vanek pour s'allonger à côté de lui.

- Je n'arrive pas à m'ôter de la tête l'idée qu'on aurait pu faire quelque chose la dernière fois que les Bobs nous ont attaqué. » continua Callie. « Même cette fois-ci, on aurait pu essayé d'en capturer un vivant pour avoir des infos. Parce que là, on ne sait rien du tout. Et puis capturer quelqu'un privé de cosmos c'était pas si difficile que ça. »

- Exactement ce que je me disais. » répondit Vanek avant de repartir dans une séance d'auto-apitoiement.

_Et c'est reparti pour un tour !_ La nuit va être _très, très_ longue…

A suivre...


	5. Temps mort

A/N: Navrée de vous avoir fait attendre. Alors sans perdre de temps, le nouveau chapitre!

Bonne lecture

Chapitre 5 : Temps mort

_Les amis : une famille dont on a choisi les membres. Alphonse KARR (1808-1890)_

_-_

_La douleur était insupportable. Chaque fibre de son être était en train de se consumer. Il pouvait presque sentir l'odeur de sa peau qui brûlait. Il accueillit la mort et la fin de ses souffrances avec bénédiction._

_Ils s'étaient réunis près de la porte. La première phase de la mission s'était déroulée encore mieux que prévu. Ils avaient pu ouvrir la porte près de leur camp et personne ne s'était aperçu de rien. Tout s'annonçait encore plus facile que ce qu'ils avaient envisagé. Les guerriers partirent tandis que les anciens prenaient position et se préparaient à leur fournir l'énergie nécessaire à cette bataille. Cette fois-ci ce seront nous les vainqueurs !_

_Il n'y avait pas un bruit dans la grande salle pourtant pleine à craquer, si ce n'était celui des respirations. Ils étaient des milliers réunis dans la grande salle. Ceux qui partaient et ceux qui les regardaient partir. Lui, devait partir. Il devait se retenir de ne pas piétiner d'anticipation. Les tâches de chacun étaient déterminées, tout avait été prévu, planifié. Ils s'étaient entraînés durement pour se préparer. Ceux dont la tâche était d'ouvrir une porte entre les dimensions se mirent au travail. L'opération venait de commencer. Leur plan était implacable, l'heure de la revanche avait sonné._

_L'être parlait. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait. Sa vision se brouillait c'était dur de rester conscient. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Restait à mettre le doigt dessus. Comme un soupçon d'humanité qui ne devrait pas se trouver là. Des souvenirs d'une autre vie. Gabrielle !_

Gabrielle de la Couronne Boréale réintégra brutalement son corps quand elle coupa la connexion avec les souvenirs du Bob. Avo la rattrapa quand ses jambes l'abandonnèrent. Elle lutta un moment pour ne pas s'évanouir. Et encore plus longtemps pour retrouver un semblant parole. Il fallait qu'elle se souvienne de ce qu'elle était. Elle n'avait jamais été aussi loin dans le passé d'un mort et avait failli s'y perdre ; c'était de justesse qu'elle avait réussi à dissocier sa personnalité de celle du Bob. Seule la peur qu'elle avait ressenti à ce moment là lui avait permis de se retrouver. Maintenant il fallait remettre de l'ordre dans ses souvenirs et ceux du Bob. C'est alors que la peur réapparue. _Des milliers de monstres…_

« Je crois que nous avons un gros problème. »

---

_La vie est injuste…_ Manuari, fraîchement chevalier d'or des Gémeaux, se prit à regretter Saga. Etant donné les événement de la veille, il avait pensé avoir au moins sa grasse matinée. Après tout, deux chevaliers d'or avaient essayé de le faire tuer, ils auraient pu au moins avoir la décence de le laisser un peu souffler à défaut de lui présenter des excuses. Eh bien, non ! Au lieu de ça, ils l'avaient tiré du pieu à une heure tout ce qu'il y a de plus barbare, pour terminer sa formation. Et voilà pourquoi il était désormais au milieu de l'arène à moitié détruite en train de _terminer sa formation_ sous les directives de Callie, Vanek et César. Enfin, il avait des directives entre deux disputes ! Rien que le simple fait de les regarder était épuisant. Tout d'un coup, Manu eu un élan de sympathie pour Shiryu, obligé de les supporter quotidiennement. Sympathie qui se mua en horreur lorsqu'il réalisa que lui aussi allait devoir les supporter quotidiennement jusqu'à la fin de ses jours. _Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ??_ Probablement un truc terrible dans une vie antérieure.

Un des trois zigs l'attaqua et il voltigea dans l'arène.

« On est pas là pour rêvasser, Manu. L'heure est grave, il faut que tu sois prêt à la tâche qui t'est destinée. »

La phrase aurait eu une certaine solennité, si elle n'avait pas été prononcée par une fille qui deux minutes plus tôt avait failli en venir au mains avec le chevalier du Lion, parce que ce dernier avait fait une remarque désobligeante sur ses cheveux.

D'abord, ils s'étaient disputés pour savoir comment ils allaient l'entraîner. Ensuite Callie a pris la mouche quand Vanek lui a dit qu'elle avait quand même pris son temps pour se débarrasser des Bobs de la veille. S'en était suivit une joute verbale qui avait duré un bon quart d'heure. C'est là que Manu a commis l'erreur d'intervenir pour leur rappeler qu'il avait besoin d'une _formation_. Ils s'étaient retournés contre lui et la formation en question s'était transformée en cauchemar. Le pire c'est qu'ils continuaient de se chamailler tout en attaquant Manu et critiquant ses défenses et réflexes.

Manuari failli défaillir quand il vit arriver Jay, Vlad et Sharzad, venu prêter main forte à leurs camarades dans la difficile tâche de terminer sa formation. Il avait remarqué que les chevaliers d'or se divisaient en deux catégories. Ceux qui étaient intenables et ne rataient pas une occasion de faire un coup tordu et ceux plus raisonnables, presque sérieux (catégorie dans laquelle Manu se rangeait bien sûr !). Malheureusement pour lui, les six membres de la première catégorie étaient réunis et il était leur victime.

_A ce rythme là, il n'y aura bientôt plus personne à former…_

---

« Bonjour ! » tonitrua Eric en entrant dans la cuisine de la maison du Bélier.

- Pas si fort. » supplia Hyacinda qui regardait désespérément ses aspirines se dissoudre dans un verre d'eau en espérant accélérer le processus par la seule force de sa pensée.

- Comment ça va ? » reprit Eric plus doucement.

- Tous les inconvénients d'une méga cuite, sans les avantages. Ça a été cette nuit ? »

- Comme sur des roulettes. » répondit-t-il joyeusement en rendant Ana à sa mère avant de commencer à faire du café. Ana babilla gaiement dans les bras de sa mère pour confirmer.

- Je vois ça. » sourit le chevalier du Cancer avant d'avaler le contenu de son verre avec une grimace. « Elle a eu son petit-déjeuner ? »

- Oui, plutôt deux fois qu'une. C'est un véritable estomac sur pattes, ta fille ! »

- M'en parle pas ! Pourquoi crois-tu que j'ai arrêté de l'allaiter au sein ? »

- Une future guerrière ça a besoin de force pour grandir ! » lança Eric en posant une tasse de café noir devant Hyacinda. Ana essaya de prendre la tasse mais sa mère fut plus rapide.

- Toi, pas de café avant tes dix-huit ans. »

- Et en plus elle est précoce ! » Eric vint s'asseoir en face de Hyacinda.

- Oh je le sais. Elle va d'ici peu nous causer un paquet d'ennuis. »

- Mais elle est tellement mignonne ! Personne ne lui résiste. »

- C'est bien ce que je dis. Des tas d'ennuis. » Les deux chevaliers se mirent à rire.

Quelques instants plus tard, tous deux sentirent le cosmos familier progresser vers le temple du Bélier.

- Je l'attendais plus tôt. » fit remarquer Hyacinda. Quelques minutes plus tard, Kanon entra à son tour dans la cuisine.

- Salut les jeunes ! »

- Bonjour Papa ! »

- Salut Kanon ! »

- Ayeu ! »

- T'as pris ton temps pour venir. » dit Hyacinda en embrassant son père.

- Il n'y avait pas de quoi s'affoler, si la vie de Saga avait été en danger, je l'aurais su. Et là, c'est pas le cas. » répondit patiemment Kanon. « Comment va ma petite-fille préférée ? » demanda-t-il en soulevant Ana dans ses bras pour le plus grand bonheur de cette dernière. « Contente de revoir son Papounet adoré ? Oh oui, ma princesse… »

Et Kanon poursuivit en langage bébé, conduite qui ne cadrait pas vraiment avec son statut d'ancien chevalier d'or et marina. Ana, ravie, babilla de plus belle. Eric, lui, manqua de s'étrangler avec son café. Quant à Hyacinda, elle fixait sa tasse d'un air affligé. Son mal de tête n'était pas prêt de passer…

---

Shaka, ancien chevalier d'or de la Vierge écoutait Misha, chevalier d'argent de la Flèche débiter son petit discours. La convocation pour le Sanctuaire ne l'étonnait qu'à moitié. Il avait ressenti ce qu'il s'y était passé la veille. Il se demandait tout de même ce que la déesse attendait de lui et de ses camarades, tous les anciens semblant être rappelés. Mais il lui avait pourtant semblé que les jeunes avaient réussi à maîtriser la situation. Alors pourquoi avoir besoin d'eux ?

Non pas que Shaka répugnait à faire son devoir, mais retourner au Sanctuaire signifiait se retrouver face à face avec l'actuel chevalier de la Vierge, Callie, et ça, Shaka n'en avait pas spécialement envie. La jeune fille lui avait fait vivre un véritable cauchemar il y a deux ans, et il n'avait pas vraiment envie de recommencer. Le stage de méditation qu'il lui avait imposé ne s'était pas merveilleusement passé, la méditation ne collant pas vraiment avec le caractère explosif de Callie. Rester assis des heures pour quelqu'un qui habituellement ne tient pas en place s'était révélé être une vraie torture. Et Shaka se doutait bien qu'elle avait l'intention de le lui faire payer.

Maintenant il n'avait plus qu'à espérer que la menace planant sur le Sanctuaire et sur le monde, quelle qu'elle soit, permettrait de mettre les rancoeurs de tout le monde de côté. Mais connaissant le tempérament des jeunes chevaliers d'or, il ne fallait pas trop y compter. Restait à savoir comment réagiraient les anciens…

---

« On devrait peut-être faire quelque chose pour lui. »

- Moi je trouve qu'il s'en sort pas mal. » Du haut des gradins, Tao et Ian observaient leurs camarades terminer de manière plutôt brutale la formation de Manuari.

- Oui, mais ils sont quand même six contre un ! » plaida Ian.

- Bah, il risque d'avoir fréquemment affaire à plusieurs adversaires à la fois. Faut bien qu'il s'y habitue… »

- S'il survit à ça. »

Dans l'arène, Manu ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Il avait l'air au bord de l'épuisement, mais n'avait visiblement pas pour autant l'intention de donner aux autres la satisfaction de le voir déclarer forfait.

- Aoutch ! » grimaça Ian lorsque Manu reçu un coup en pleine figure et commença à saigner du nez. « Ils sont au courant qu'on en a besoin vivant ? Sa formation est pas censée se terminer à la morgue ! »

- Je crois qu'on devrait y aller. » reconnu finalement Tao. Voir Manu souffrir c'était marrant, mais il fallait bien reconnaître qu'il y avait des limites.

Tous deux descendirent dans l'arène pour mettre fin au supplice du chevalier des Gémeaux, mais ne se pressèrent pas pour autant. Parce que au final, voir les autres se faire martyriser c'est plutôt amusant !

---

Talis, chevalier de bronze de la Machine pneumatique soupira quand il arriva enfin à destination. Ça faisait des heures qu'il tournait dans sa petite barque. Il fallait dire que la carte que lui avait filé le Grand Pope pour trouver l'ancien chevalier d'or du Scorpion était tout sauf précise. Talis se demanda vaguement quelle responsabilité avait ledit chevalier dans l'imprécision de la carte.

Talis se dirigea tranquillement vers le camp du chevalier. Il remercia la déesse pour le chemin bien tracé qu'il suivait. Il n'avait pas vraiment envie d'une randonnée dans la jungle, déjà que ça grouillait de moustiques et qu'il faisait une chaleur à crever. Fallait être cinglé pour venir s'installer ici ! Enfin il trouva le campement au pied du volcan.

« Halte ! Qui va là ? »

Talis sursauta violemment au cri. Non content de le faire tourner pendant des heures, il fallait en plus qu'ils manquent de lui filer une crise cardiaque. Si seulement il était chevalier d'or, il aurait quelques réflexions à faire à l'ancien chevalier. En attendant…

- Je suis Talis, chevalier de bronze de la Machine pneumatique et je viens vois Milo. »

Un gamin d'une dizaine d'année sortit d'un fourré et le regarda suspicieusement.

- D'abord c'est maître Milo. Et ensuite, il n'a pas le temps de recevoir des chevaliers de bronze. » _Il va me plaire celui-là_.

- Tu vas me faire le plaisir d'aller dire à _maître_ Milo qu'un envoyé de la déesse Athéna est là et veut le voir de toute urgence. Faute de quoi je passerai en force et l'avorton que tu es va se retrouver à mi-chemin entre ici et la lune ! »

L'avorton hésita, ne sachant trop si Talis bluffait.

- Athéna ! Urgence ! » répéta impatiemment Talis.

- Oh ! »

Et le petit partit en courant vers les bâtiments. Talis soupira et le suivit. Quelques minutes plus tard, Milo le rejoignit au centre du camp, l'avorton trottinant derrière lui. Talis le salua et se présenta.

- Ben m'a dit que c'était la déesse qui t'envoyait. » coupa Milo qui avait les formalités en horreur.

- Oui. Votre présence est requise de toute urgence au Sanctuaire. » annonça solennellement Talis.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Talis hésita. « Nous avons été attaqués et ils ont besoin de vous. » répondit-il prudemment.

- Attaqué ? Par qui ? Et pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ont besoin de moi ? » _Il en a de ces questions, lui, moi je suis que le messager._

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, moi ? Je ne suis pas dans les confidences de la déesse ! » Ras de bol de la diplomatie.

Milo regarda le jeune chevalier de travers. Talis fit comme s'il n'avait rien remarqué.

- Qui va s'occuper de mes apprentis ? »

- Moi ! » Milo lança un regard dubitatif à son interlocuteur.

- A votre avis pourquoi est-ce qu'ils m'ont envoyé ? Un coup de fil aurait été beaucoup plus simple et je me serai épargné des coups de soleil et des piqûres de moustiques. Sans parler de votre pseudo garde. Si ses aptitudes au combat son à la hauteur de son arrogance, on peut tous prendre notre retraite. » L'avorton pâlit tandis que Talis laissait libre cours à ses frustrations de la journée. « Maintenant je vous conseille de vous grouiller de retourner en Grèce parce que j'ai pas l'intention de prendre sur moi votre retard dû au fait que j'ai mis une éternité pour vous trouver à cause d'une carte faussée. »

Pour une des rares fois dans son existence, Milo ne sut pas quoi dire. Talis lui rappelait fortement un autre chevalier qu'il cherchait précisément à fuir…

A suivre


	6. Les renforts arrivent

A/N: Je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir fait attendre, mais malheureusement, les études d'abord!!

Bonne lecture.

* * *

Chapitre 6 : Les renforts arrivent

_Aide-toi, le ciel t'aidera. Jean de la FONTAINE (1621-1695)_

« Ça manquait un peu d'ambiance ces derniers temps. »

- Qu'est-ce qui faut pas entendre ?! »

C'était le branle-bas de combat au Sanctuaire. Shiryu avait annoncé aux jeunes chevaliers d'or que leurs prédécesseurs allaient bientôt arriver pour les aider à régler le "problème bob". Depuis, tout le monde s'activait pour les accueillir. Hyacinda et Sharzad observait l'agitation avec Ana depuis le haut des escaliers.

- Ce n'est quand même pas tous les jours qu'on voit Vanek décider de ranger son temple. »

- Je me demande quelle mouche l'a piqué. En dix ans c'est la première fois qu'il range quelque chose. » fit remarquer Hyacinda. « D'ailleurs je ne pensais pas qu'il savait ce que ce mot voulait dire. »

- Comme quoi tout arrive. Au fait Callie ne devrait pas être avec nous ? »

- Elle est à la plage. Elle cherche des méduses. »

- Des méduses ? Pourquoi faire ? » s'étonna Shar.

- Je préfère ne pas le savoir. »

- Un rapport avec le retour de Shaka ? »

- Le contraire m'étonnerait. Elle n'a toujours pas digéré le stage de méditation. » constata le chevalier du Cancer. L'ex-chevalier de la Vierge va avoir du souci à se faire. Il n'y avait pas plus rancunière que Callie. « Pourquoi est-ce que Jay monte un caisse de bouteille ? »

Sharzad se retourna pour vérifier que ni Shiryu, ni la déesse n'était dans les parages susceptibles de voir le chargement du Capricorne.

- Je suppose que ce n'est pas de l'eau ? » demanda Hyacinda ayant très bien vu le mouvement de sa consoeur.

- Pas vraiment. » répondit Shar. « Mais je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'il a l'intention d'en faire. » ajouta-t-elle rapidement. « Tu sais que César est en train de tapisse sa chambre d'ami de photos de Aiolia complètement saoul ? » lança-t-elle pour changer de sujet.

- Et après on s'étonne qu'ils nous détestent ! »

- Ils ne nous détestent pas. C'est juste de l'irritation passagère ! »

Hyacinda fixa le chevalier des Poissons un moment. « J'en suis pas si sûre… ».

---

Shiryu faisait les cent pas devant sa déesse, chose qu'il faisait beaucoup ces derniers temps. _Je commence à me faire vieux…_

« Avec un peu de chance, ils vont nous oublier. Ça fait deux fois qu'on leur met une raclée, il y a de quoi se lasser. » Bizarrement, avec les années, Ikki était devenu un optimiste convaincu. _Vraiment trop vieux !_

- J'ai quelques doutes là-dessus. » avança prudemment Gabrielle, assise sur une chaise au pied du trône. « Cette opération était planifiée depuis plusieurs années. Ils sont patients et acharnés. D'après ce que j'ai vu et ressenti, je ne pense pas qu'ils abandonneront. Ils élaboreront plan après plan, jusqu'à ce qu'il y en ait un qui marche. »

Shiryu soupira. Ça situation se compliquait. Avec la dernière attaque, ils étaient vraiment passés près de la catastrophe, la prochaine risquait de leur être fatale. Et s'ils perdaient la bataille, c'était l'humanité qui en paierait le prix.

- Les dimensions ne suffisant plus à nous séparer d'eux, il nous faut un nouveau moyen de défense. » _Bravo Shiryu, ça personne n'y pensait !_

- La meilleure défense, c'est encore l'attaque. » Tous les regards se tournèrent vers la déesse qui se leva. « Ils veulent la guerre, ils l'auront. » Après tout, ce n'était pas pour rien qu'Athéna était la déesse de la guerre !

---

« Maître Mû ! Ça fait plaisir de vous voir ! » Kiki se retint de sauter au coup de son (ancien) maître.

- Moi aussi je suis content de te voir, Kiki. » répondit doucement Mû en serrant son apprenti dans ses bras. « Tu as une sale tête. »

- J'ai eu beaucoup de travail. »

Mû n'eu pas le temps de creuser la question, car Hyacinda arriva avec le bébé.

- Bonjour Mû. Vous avez fait bon voyage ? »

- Je suis parti un peu précipitamment, mais ça a été. » Mû embrassa la jeune fille avant de saluer Ana comme il se devait, ignorant le regard que s'échangèrent Kiki et Hyacinda. « Les autres sont arrivés ? »

- Non, vous êtes le premier. »

- Bien. Alors qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

---

Petit à petit, les anciens chevaliers d'or arrivèrent au Sanctuaire, retrouvant avec nostalgie ces lieux chargés de souvenirs.

Milo fut le dernier à arriver. C'est avec une certaine angoisse qu'il monta les marches. Il se demanda vaguement ce qu'il appréhendait le plus, le fait que cette convocation urgente et sans explication cachait une situation probablement catastrophique ou le fait de revoir son très turbulent successeur.

« T'as l'air heureux d'être ici, ça fait peur ! »

Milo sursauta, il n'avait pas vu Kanon, pourtant en face de lui. L'ancien chevalier descendait le chemin du zodiaque avec sa petite-fille.

- Disons que j'ai une certaine appréhension. » _Ça c'est de l'euphémisme_ ! « Et toi, tu ne reste pas ? »

- Non, je fais du baby-sitting pendant que vous autres sauvez le monde. Hyacinda et Kiki ne préfèrent pas avoir la petite au Sanctuaire tant que la menace existe. »

- Quelle menace ? Le messager ne m'a rien dit. » Kanon hésita. _Mauvais signe._

- Je crois que tu devrais monter. Ils attendent. A plus ! »

Et sans attendre une quelconque réplique, Kanon repris son chemin.

- Ça c'est pas croyable ! Depuis quand est-ce qu'on arrive à garder des secrets au Sanctuaire ?! » Milo eu soudain envie de repartir sur son île auprès de ses apprentis. C'est qu'on s'habitue vite à une petite vie bien tranquille.

---

Le silence était pesant dans la salle. Les anciens chevaliers d'or digéraient les informations que venait de leur fournir Shiryu sur les derniers évènements. Et les jeunes, bizarrement gardaient le silence.

« Et qu'attendez-vous de nous ? » Comme d'habitude, Dohko fut le premier à sortir de ses réflexions pour poser la question à poser. Jetant un coup d'œil autour de lui, il remarqua que les anciens avaient relevé la tête et attendait la réponse, tandis que les jeunes s'échangeaient des regards entendus, certains avaient l'air ravi d'autres moins.

- On veut savoir dans quelle dimension les Bobs se trouvent. » répondit Callie « Vous êtes les seuls à y avoir mis déjà les pieds, vous devriez pouvoir la retrouver. »

- Ça devrait pouvoir se faire en effet, mais après ? » demanda tranquillement Mû. Il était sûr que la réponse n'allait pas lui plaire. Et effectivement…

- On improvisera ! Comme d'habitude. »

- Vous ne pouvez pas « improviser » ! C'est de l'avenir de l'humanité dont vous parler ! » s'exclama Shaka. « Et nos vies avec ! Ce n'est pas un jeu. »

- Ils le savent très bien. » intervint Ikki pour désamorcer le conflit avant qu'il ne prenne de l'ampleur. Visiblement le temps n'avait pas aidé à aplanir les différents et à tempérer les caractères. « Pendant que vous tâchez de retrouver cette fameuse dimension, nous allons réfléchir à un plan. »

---

Les anciens chevaliers sortirent. Dès que la porte fut fermée, Shiryu commença à faire la morale à Callie.

« « On improvisera ? » Tu savais parfaitement quel genre de réaction cette réponse allait faire. Est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter de le chercher deux minutes ? L'affaire est sérieuse ! Et c'est valable pour vous autres aussi ! » lança Shiryu à tous les jeunes chevaliers.

Ils prirent l'air faussement contrits mais ça ne les empêcha d'échanger les gains de leurs paris sur la question de savoir quel ancien allait réagir le premier au récit du Grand Pope. Dohko venait de faire gagner Tao et Sharzad, qui jubilaient, tandis que les perdants se promettaient de se venger sur l'ancien chevalier de la Balance.

- Pour en revenir au point qui nous préoccupe… » De nouveau Ikki calma la situation et arrêta net le phénoménal savon que Shiryu s'apprêtait à passer aux jeunes.

- Eh ben c'est simple » commença Vanek, « dès qu'on a accès à leur dimension, on y va et on leur fait bouffer leurs puces ! »

- Rien que ça ! »

- Je croyais qu'ils étaient plus nombreux que nous ? »

- Je déteste les voyages inter dimensions. »

- « Bouffer leurs puces » ?!! »

- Ça suffit ! » Shiryu arrivait au bout de son endurance. « J'aimerai que vous me fassiez le plaisir de ne parler que lorsque vous avez quelque chose d'intelligent à dire. » Vanek ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais le Grand Pope ne le laissa même pas commencer. « Le prochain qui l'ouvre sans avoir une bonne raison nettoiera tous les escaliers du Sanctuaire avec une brosse à dent jusqu'à ce que le marbre brille. »

Le silence se fit. Il y avait beaucoup d'escaliers au Sanctuaire !

- Il serait judicieux de faire une reconnaissance. » proposa timidement Manuari. Les autres le regardèrent avec respect. C'est qu'il risquait gros !

- Une reconnaissance des escaliers ? »

Shiryu manqua d'exploser.

- Excellente idée ! » s'exclama rapidement Ikki. « Il serait sage d'enfin chercher à comprendre qui sont nos adversaires et ce qu'ils nous veulent. »

- D'accord, bonne idée Manu. » approuva Shiryu. « Des volontaires ? »

Le sol se trouva soudain l'objet de toutes les attentions.

- Callie ira. » Tous levèrent les yeux vers leur déesse qui venait de parler pour la première fois depuis le début de la réunion. « Tu sais pourquoi ? »

- Parce que je suis la seule capable de masquer totalement mon cosmos. » Après un raclement de gorge pas discret du tout, elle rectifia. « Une des deux seules. »

- Je vais aller avec elle. » dit Hyacinda.

- Tu as utilisé ton cosmos rouge il n'y a pas deux jours, je crois pas que tu sois en état. » Callie ignora le regard meurtrier que lui lança son amie.

- Elle a raison. » affirma Athéna. « Callie ira avec le chevalier de la Couronne australe. »

- Ah non, pas ce petit morveux ! »

---

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils se sentent obligés de nous provoquer constamment ? » s'irrita Milo à peine sorti du Palais.

- Parce qu'ils savent parfaitement comment nous allons réagir. » répondit tranquillement Saga. « Et que ça les amuse de nous voir nous énerver. »

- Moi, ça ne m'amuse pas de m'énerver. »

- Qu'est-ce qui t'embête le plus : de t'énerver ou d'avoir exactement le comportement qu'ils veulent te faire avoir ? Faut pas se leurrer, tu tombes dans le panneau à chaque fois. Et tu n'es pas le seul. »

- Tu sais quoi Saga ? Tu as passé trop de temps avec eux ! »

- Mais je ne dis pas le contraire. »

- Ça suffit. » intervint Dohko. « Ce n'est pas comme ça que vous allez montrer l'exemple, si vous commencez à vous chamaillez pour un oui ou pour un non. »

Saga et Milo baissèrent les yeux. Dohko avait raison, ce n'était pas un comportement de chevalier. Du moins de chevalier de leur génération !

- Alors, comment est-ce qu'on s'y prend ? » demanda Aldébaran pour ramener la conversation sur l'objet de toutes les préoccupations.

- Je propose que l'on ouvre des portes, de la même façon que la dernière fois. On devrait retrouver la trace de nos cosmos dans les mondes où nous sommes passés. » expliqua Mû.

- Ça va prendre du temps. »

- Si quelqu'un a une meilleure idée ? » Personne n'en avait.

---

Une douzaine d'heures plus tard, les anciens pensèrent avoir localisée la dimension recherchée. Ils s'étaient divisés en plusieurs groupes pour explorer le plus de dimension possible. Et finalement, ils avaient trouvé une dimension qu'ils pensaient être la bonne. Mais sans exploration approfondie, ils ne pouvaient pas en être absolument sûrs. L'idée d'envoyer les jeunes dans une dimension qui n'était peut-être pas la bonne ne les enchantait guère. D'autant plus qu'en cas d'erreur, les jeunes allaient s'en donner à cœur joie en commentant leurs compétences.

Après moult discussions, ils décidèrent tout de même de tenter leur chance et annoncèrent à la déesse qu'ils pouvaient ouvrir une porte vers la dimension des Bobs.

A suivre...


	7. Exploration

A/N: Bonjour à tous! Toutes mes excuses pour le délai, je n'ai pas été très assidue ce dernier mois. J'espère que vous me pardonnerez...

Bonne lecture et bonnes fêtes!

* * *

Chapitre 7 : Exploration

_L'homme qui lutte pour autrui est meilleur que celui qui lutte pour lui-même. Clarence DARROW (1857-1938)_

Callie n'aimait pas grand chose. Elle n'aimait pas la méditation, les poireaux, le nettoyage, un certain ancien chevalier d'or. Mais surtout, elle détestait les jeunes chevaliers de bronze qui se prenaient pour le centre de l'univers. Parce que de son point de vue, le centre de l'univers, c'est elle. Malheureusement, Jean chevalier de bronze de la Couronne Australe était l'archétype du jeune chevalier arrogant et sûr de lui. Il n'avait que treize et son armure depuis quelque mois, mais déjà on lui promettait une mort rapide tellement il avait le don d'irriter tout le monde. Pour couronner le tout, il était français, et en bonne anglaise qui se respecte, Callie détestait les français.

Mais le chevalier de la Couronne Australe disposait de la capacité de se rendre invisible, et pour la mission à venir, c'était plutôt utile. Alors Callie tentait de faire des efforts. Ils étaient partis ce matin en exploration dans le monde des Bobs. Au bout de quelques heures, ils avaient pu confirmer que c'était la bonne dimension. Callie avait rapidement repéré une forte concentration de cosmos, donc ce qu'elle supposait être la place forte de leurs ennemis selon ce que lui avait dit Gabrielle. Cependant, avant d'y arriver, il y avait plusieurs heures de marche. Et le chevalier de la Vierge se consolait en pensant à la façon dont elle transformerait la vie du chevalier de la Couronne Australe en cauchemar une fois rentrée.

« … je conçois très bien qu'on puisse vouloir des enfants, quand on est chevalier, il est important de transmettre son pouvoir et son savoir. Mais il faut être réaliste, pour avoir des enfants puissants, il faut que les parents soient puissants. Regardez la fille des chevaliers du Cancer et du Bélier, avec de tels parents, elle ne peut être que très puissante, et je doute qu'elle trouve un jour un chevalier à sa hauteur. C'est pour ça qu'il faut que des gens puissants comme nous fassent des enfants. Les sentiments ne comptent pas dans ce cas, ce qui importe c'est le résultat … »

Callie manqua une respiration. Cet avorton voulait avoir des enfants avec elle. Un regard dans sa direction confirma ses craintes. Donc tout les discours précédents sur les rapprochements entre chevaliers pendant les missions n'avaient été qu'un prélude. _Pitié !_

Elle inspira un grand coup pour se calmer et éviter de pulvériser ce prétentieux et allait répliquer, quand elle sentit du monde approcher.

- C'est le moment d'être utile. Alors ferme-la et rend nous invisible. »

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Quelques instants plus tard, ils croisèrent un groupe de Bobs en ballade. Callie s'appliqua tout particulièrement à masquer leurs deux cosmos et les Bobs passèrent sans s'apercevoir de rien. Les deux chevaliers soupirèrent. Callie était sur le point de dire au gamin de lever l'invisibilité quand elle l'aperçut.

La forteresse des Bobs se dressait devant eux à quelques centaines de mètres, sur le flanc d'une colline. Elle était immense, sombre et effrayante. Le repaire parfait pour un affreux méchant digne de ce nom. Et soudain, Callie sentit l'angoisse monter en elle, les Bobs n'étaient plus seulement des adversaires venus de nulle part, c'était un peuple, une communauté suffisamment évoluée pour avoir bâti un tel monument. Les dieux seuls savaient de quoi d'autre ils étaient capables.

---

Milo trépignait d'impatience. Attendre comme ça sans rien faire, il détestait. Il avait besoin d'action. Malheureusement pour lui, il était rentré dans la catégorie des « sages », à savoir qu'il était désormais censé réfléchir et laisser l'action aux autres. Les autres impliquant une certaine bande de jeunes et irritants chevaliers d'or. Tout le monde leur assurait que les jeunes étaient tout ce qu'il y a de plus compétents, et il avait eu l'occasion d'en voir certains à l'œuvre, mais il avait du mal à se faire à l'idée que des gamins turbulents occupaient désormais leurs armures. Et entendre Vanek brailler du AC/DC en astiquant son armure ne risquait pas de changer son opinion.

« Il n'y a pas moyen de le faire taire ? On l'entend jusqu'en bas ! » grogna Masque de Mort en arrivant à son niveau.

- J'ai pas encore trouvé le bouton pause. » soupira Milo, au bord du désespoir. « Pas trop d'ennuis ? »

- Non, ça va. Mais ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde ! Nous ne sommes là que depuis quelques heures et Shura est déjà au bord de la crise de nerfs et Aphrodite sur le point de pleurer. Tu crois qu'ils sont conscients de l'effet qu'ils ont sur nous ? »

- Ça ne fait aucun doute. »

---

Ils étaient maintenant aux portes de la bâtisse. Personne n'avait encore remarqué leur présence et Callie prenait un soin tout particulier à masquer leur deux cosmos.

- On rentre ? » chuchota Jean.

- Oui. » répondit-elle sur le même ton.

La porte était immense et grande ouverte, laissant passer un flot ininterrompu de Bobs vaquant à leurs occupations. Les deux chevaliers se faufilèrent à l'intérieur en tâchant de ne heurter personne. L'entrée de la forteresse était bruyante. Si ce n'était les monstres hideux et leur langue bizarre, on aurait pu se croire sur terre il y a quelques siècles. Dans la cour intérieure se tenait un marché. Chacun faisait ses petites emplettes. Callie était étonnée, elle ne s'était pas du tout attendu à ce que les Bobs soient si… humains. Pourtant ils se comportaient comme des hommes. Enfin presque !

Des dizaines de carcasses d'animaux plus ou moins fraîches s'étendaient sur les étales, voir même des cadavres de Bobs. Et le commerce avait l'air de bien marcher.

- C'est répugnant ! » grimaça Jean.

Callie lui administra une grande claque sur la tête pour le faire taire et sonda les alentours, mais personne n'avait entendu le jeune chevalier. Sans un mot, elle l'entraîna vers l'unique bâtiment, une énorme tour, inquiétante à souhait.

---

Quand Aiolia était venu déposer ses affaires dans le temple du Lion où il devait loger pour les prochains jours, il avait trouvé César étrangement poli et aimable. Ça aurait du lui mettre la puce à l'oreille. Au lieu de ça, il avait naïvement cru que le jeune chevalier avait mûri. Grave erreur. Il avait failli avoir une crise cardiaque en entrant dans ce qui aurait du être sa chambre. Les murs et le plafond étaient recouverts de photos ne le montrant pas à son avantage. Après avoir réussi à maîtriser tant bien que mal sa respiration, il avait examiné les photos et avait reconnu le décor de la petite fête qui avait eu lieu il y a deux ans pour célébrer leur départ. De cette fête, il ne se rappelait pas grand chose, mais Aioros lui avait assuré qu'il ne s'était rien passé de particulier._ Se rappeler à l'avenir : ne faire confiance à personne, pas même à son propre frère._

Les photos le montraient en train de boire, de danser, et même de ce qui semblait être… chanter. Mais les pires, celles du plafond étaient des gros plans de son visage, pris sous tous les angles, et pas les plus avantageux, pendant qu'il cuvait l'alcool qu'il avait avalé.

Aiolia fit de gros effort pour rester calme et ne pas sortir de la chambre pour aller refaire le portrait de ce petit de gamin qui venait de lui faire ce coup là. Ça n'était pas une attitude digne d'un chevalier de sa stature. Et de plus, la dernière fois que Shaka avait tenté ce type d'approche, il l'avait amèrement regretté. Non, Aiolia était beaucoup plus subtile ( ? ) que ça ! Rira bien qui rira le dernier…

---

Callie et Jean s'étaient faufilés à l'intérieur des bâtiments du château fort des Bobs. Cela faisait bientôt des heures qu'ils exploraient les couloirs et pièces à la recherche de tout ce qui pourrait les aider. Mais pour l'instant, à part les plans du bâtiment et les goûts des Bobs en matière de décoration, leurs informations étaient plutôt limitées.

Jusqu'à ce qu'une cloche se mette à sonner.

D'après le son qu'elle faisait, elle devait être située en haut de la tour. Dès qu'elle commença à sonner, les Bobs convergèrent vers le bâtiment. Les deux chevaliers les suivirent dans la pièce centrale qu'ils avaient déjà visitée. Callie pensait que c'était la salle que Gabrielle avait vue lors de sa remontée dans le temps. Elle était immense et devait bien occuper tout le rez-de-chaussée de la tour. Elle ressemblait aux arènes du Sanctuaire, mais à l'intérieur. Une aire centrale des gradins tout autour et au milieu de ces gradins, un dais protégeant un immense trône.

Les Bobs prirent rapidement place dans les gradins. Ils étaient des milliers. Callie et Jean se trouvèrent un coin sombre tout près de la sortie. Tout le monde avait désormais pris place. Le brouhaha des conversations était assourdissant. En étudiant la foule, Callie y vit beaucoup de Bobs doués de cosmos et une petite minorité de Bobs sans cosmos. Des guerriers semblait-il. Le silence se fit brusquement quand des coups de gongs retentirent. Une minute puis deux de silence total avant qu'un groupe de Bobs fasse son entrée dans l'arène. Les spectateurs se levèrent comme un seul homme. Le groupe était mené par un Bob encore plus gigantesque que les autres. Il avançait d'un pas assuré, sa suite sur les talons, traversa l'arène et monta dans les gradins jusqu'au trône sur lequel il pris place.

---

Shaka savourait sa solitude. Il n'aurait jamais pensé à quel point avoir le temple de la Vierge pour lui tout seul lui avait manqué. Eh bien, c'était chose faite. Callie était partie plusieurs heures plus tôt et il pouvait méditer désormais tranquille, si ce n'était les vocalises du chevalier du Scorpion. Mais c'était un mal qu'il pouvait aisément supporter du moment qu'il était seul dans le temple. Il avait fait le tour de la maison, Callie lui avait laissé de la nourriture et il n'avait trouvé aucune farce, piège ou toute autre surprise du genre. Il s'était pris à espérer deux minutes que le jeune chevalier était enfin devenu adulte, avant de rejeter cette idée. Callie ne deviendrait jamais adulte !

La journée de Shaka fut donc une bonne journée et finalement, l'appréhension engendrée par son retour au Sanctuaire avait disparue. En se couchant le soir, il décida de parler à Callie à son retour et de trouver un terrain d'entente avec son héritière. Il était de son devoir d'ancien de faire un effort et d'aller vers la jeune génération et d'utiliser son expérience pour l'aider à progresser.

C'est quand il sentit la brûlure qu'il compris qu'il s'était de nouveau fait avoir, qu'il n'y aurait jamais de terrain d'entente, et qu'il ne ferait pas le premier pas. Le hurlement de Shaka fut plus de frustration que de douleur…

---

Plusieurs orateurs s'étaient succédés dans l'arène. Certains haranguaient la foule à grand cri, d'autres expliquaient plus calmement leur point de vue. Callie avait remarqué que le temps de parole était limité. La foule réagissait à ces discours, applaudissements, cris, sifflements. Celui qui actuellement tenait la parole recevait les trois. Callie avait identifié des cris d'encouragements et des insultes, même si elle ne comprenait pas ce qui se racontait, le ton était assez équivoque. Le seul qui ne bougeait pas, ne parlait pas était le grand Bob qui semblait être leur chef, leur roi ou un truc dans le genre. Il observait stoïquement tout ce qui se passait dans la salle.

Un Bob descendit dans l'arène et commença à invectiver l'orateur du moment. Tous deux se crièrent dessus un moment avant de se retourner vers leur « roi » qui hocha la tête à leur requête muette. Les deux Bobs s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre avant d'enflammer leurs cosmos respectifs et de s'attaquer. Le combat ne dura que quelques minutes. L'orateur pulvérisa littéralement son contradicteur. Le silence se fit dans la salle et il termina tranquillement son discours devant une foule tout à coup très attentive.

Callie décida qu'elle en avait assez vu et tirant le bronze par le bras, elle entreprit de se sortir de ce cirque. Elle avait pleins de choses à raconter aux autres, et personne n'allait aimer les nouvelles.

A suivre...


	8. Interlude

A/N: Petit cadeau pour la nouvelle année! Rulae voulait voir à quoi ressemblaient les fils de Shiryu, les voici en pleine action! Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un petit mot et plus particulièrement à Rulae à qui je dédie ce chapitre.

Et Bonne année!!!

* * *

Interlude

_La vie est une chose délicieuse, aussitôt qu'on décide de ne plus la prendre au sérieux. Henry de MONTHERLANT (1895-1972)_

« Essayez de marcher moins fort, vous allez tout ficher par terre ! »

- Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire au juste ? »

- Mais s'amuser bien sur ! »

- Ouais, question idiote… »

Les trois garçons suivirent docilement Sharzad à travers son temple jusqu'à une des entrées de son jardin intérieur. Elle les dissimula derrière un rideau de feuille et s'assura que sa victime était bien dans le jardin avant de retourner vers ses trois acolytes. Les fils de Shiryu avaient respectivement douze, sept et quatre ans et un avenir de chevalier très prometteur. Du moins jusqu'à maintenant…

Shar s'accroupit devant Wei, le plus jeune d'entre eux. « Alors, c'est très simple. Tu vas donner la boîte au monsieur qui est là-bas et tu lui dis que c'est de la part du chevalier d'Andromède. Tu sais dire ça ? »

- An… Ado… Anè… »

- Bon, c'est pas grave. Vaut mieux pas qu'il comprenne. »

- D'autant plus qu'Ikki va te faire la peau s'il apprend que tu utilises Shun pour tes coups foireux. » fit remarquer Zhou l'aîné. Zhou était le portrait craché de son père, autant physiquement que mentalement.

- Premièrement, il n'y a jamais de coups foireux, seulement des ordres mal exécutés. Deuxièmement je te prierais d'être un peu plus reconnaissant envers la personne qui a menti à ton instructeur pour que tu puisses sécher l'entraînement de cet après-midi. »

- Je déteste les entraînements dans la mer. Et puis de toute façon t'adores ça, mentir. »

- C'est pas une raison pour le faire gratuitement, Zouzou ! »

- Pour la énième fois, je m'appelle ZHOU, et ça veut dire « aide » en chinois. Et c'est le nom d'une grande dynastie… »

- Super, mais baisse d'un ton, tu vas nous faire repérer. » coupa Sharzad avant de retourner son attention vers son messager. « Tu as bien compris Wei ? Tu donnes la boîte et tu reviens très vite. Et surtout tu ne dis pas qu'on est là. »

- D'accord. » répondit le petit. Il prit la boîte des mains de Shar qui lui ébouriffa les cheveux avant de l'envoyer vers le jardin.

- Est-ce qu'on va avoir des ennuis ? » demanda timidement Kuan Ti qui jusque là n'avait pas encore ouvert la bouche.

« Oui ! » « Non ! » répondirent simultanément Zhou et Sharzad.

- Pourquoi veux-tu qu'on ait des ennuis ? » questionna Shar tout en surveillant la progression de Wei du coin de l'œil.

- Papa dit que si on continue de traîner avec vous on aura des ennuis. »

- Faut pas l'écouter ! C'est moi qui aurait des ennuis pas vous. »

- Papa a bien parlé de nous. Et il a toujours raison. » argumenta le garçon.

- Ça, ça reste à prouver. »

- Mais il faut quand même l'écouter parce que c'est notre père et qu'on doit toujours écouter ses parents. » intervint Zhou.

Kuan Ti se tourna vers la jeune fille. « C'est vrai qu'on doit toujours écouter ses parents ? »

- Aucune idée. J'ai jamais eu de parents. » répondit-elle discrètement. « Ça y est Wei a réussi. Ce gosse est un génie ! »

Wei trottina vers eux et vint se réfugier à côté de Sharzad qui le souleva dans ses bras en s'assurant une nouvelle fois qu'elle avait bien masqué leurs cosmos à tous les quatre.

- J'ai fait comme tu m'as dit. »

- C'était parfait. Maintenant il n'y a plus qu'à attendre le résultat. »

Les quelques scrupules que pouvaient avoir les garçons s'envolèrent à cette idée et tous se pressèrent derrière Sharzad pour voir Aphrodite examiner le paquet qu'il venait de recevoir.

- Tu crois qu'il va l'ouvrir ? »

- Bien sûr. Qui se méfierait d'un gamin de quatre ans ? »

Effectivement, Aphrodite entreprit de retirer le papier pour découvrir une boîte à chaussure. Avec curiosité il ôta le couvercle… et se retrouva aspergé de peinture rouge et de pétales de roses.

Sharzad eu presque des remords en voyant l'air malheureux du chevalier. Les pétales de roses devaient lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs. Il avait l'air sur le point de se mettre à pleurer. Chose qui semblait réjouir Wei qui faisait de gros efforts pour ne pas rigoler. Shar lui plaqua la main sur la bouche et entraîna les garçons hors du temple avant qu'Aphrodite ne se reprenne et décide de les pourchasser…

_Les aventures de nos chevaliers préférés reprendront dans le prochain épisode avec de l'action, du suspense et des crêpages de chignon..._


	9. Chamailleries et théories

A/N: Bonjour à tous et à toutes! Vous noterez que j'ai réussi à poster en une semaine!! Malheureusement les partiels de mes matières principales arrivant, et comme en master 2, on est un brin masochiste (pas par choix je vous rassure!), on continue les cours pendans les exams. Autrement dit, les semaines prochaines risquent d'être bien chargées, alors la prochaine mise à jour va très certainement se faire désirer.

Alors en attendant, bonne lecture et à bientôt.

Chapitre 8 : Chamailleries et théories

_Du combat seuls les lâchent s'écartent. HOMERE_

« Fermez la porte ! » hurla Callie dès qu'elle eu passé la fenêtre interdimensionnelle qui lui avait permis de revenir dans son univers en traînant le chevalier de la Couronne Australe derrière elle. Tout le monde se plaqua au sol quand une boule de cosmos traversa la porte à la suite des deux chevaliers et s'écrasa sur un des piliers du temple. Finalement Kiki réussi à refermer l'ouverture et le calme revint dans le temple du Bélier.

- Il faut en déduire que vous vous êtes fait repérer ? »

- A ton avis ? » répliqua sèchement Callie qui se releva et commença à s'épousseter. « Mais j'aimerais bien savoir comment ils ont pu savoir qu'on était là. Ah oui, je sais ! Ce crétin est rentré dans un Bob ! » explosa-t-elle en désignant le pauvre Jean. « En plein dedans ! Et je peux vous dire qu'ils sont moins bêtes qu'ils n'y paraissent. Ils ont tout de suite compris qui on était. Comment me direz-vous, parce qu'on était censé être invisibles ?! Parce que le même idiot que précédemment, quand il a voulu embrasser le Bob, s'est étalé par terre et a relâché sa concentration et tout le monde a pu nous voir, c'était magnifique ! » Elle lança un regard assassin au garçon. « Toi, mon gars, je peux te garantir que tu vas regretter de ne pas avoir été transformé en petit déjeuner pour Bobs, parce que je vais faire de ta vie un enfer, à un point que tu ne pourras jamais l'imaginer. Je vais être ton pire cauchemar, tu n'auras aucun répit parce que… »

- C'est bon je crois qu'il a comprit. » interrompit Hyacinda, compatissant avec le jeune bronze qui avait l'air sur le point de s'évanouir. Elle prit son amie par le bras et l'entraîna vers le Palais en espérant que la marche la calmerait un peu. Se présenter devant la déesse dans cet état là risquait d'aboutir à une nouvelle catastrophe…

---

Désireuse d'éviter une confrontation Callie/Shaka, Hyacinda entraîna le chevalier de la Vierge à travers les souterrains du Sanctuaire pour atteindre le Palais. La veille, elle avait entendu, comme tout le Sanctuaire, le hurlement de l'ancien chevalier et se doutait qu'il avait découvert les méduses que Callie avait pêchées spécialement pour lui. On pouvait donc légitimement penser qu'il avait une dent contre cette dernière et pas qu'une petite. Dans les sous sols elles eurent la surprise de croiser Sharzad qui descendait.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? »

- Je tâche d'éviter Shiryu. » devant les regards perplexes de ses camarades, Shar fut obligée de développer. « Ne jamais faire confiance à un gamin de quatre ans. »

- Wei ? »

- Lui-même. Il m'a aidé à faire une petite blague de rien du tout. Seulement il ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de rigoler. Alors forcément Shunreï a eu la puce à l'oreille et lui a tiré les vers du nez. Kuan Ti vient de me prévenir qu'elle était en pleine discussion avec notre bien-aimé Pope. Donc ça ne va pas tarder à être ma fête. »

- Une petite blague de rien du tout ? »

- Tout ce qu'il y a de plus innocent. Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? »

- J'essaye d'emmener Callie jusqu'au Palais sans croiser le chemin de Shaka. »

- Oh Callie ! T'es rentrée ! » s'exclama Sharzad en serrant sa camarade dans ses bras. « Comment s'est passée ta mission ? »

- Génial ! » ironisa Callie. « Pourquoi est-ce qu'on doit éviter Shaka ? » Soudain son regard s'illumina. « Les méduses ! C'est dommage que je n'ai pas été là. Comment ça a marché ? »

- C'était formidable ! On l'a entendu crier jusque sur le continent. »

- Vous êtes irrécupérables ! » soupira Hyacinda. « Allez, allons annoncer ton retour à Shiryu. »

---

Kiki avait amené Jean dans sa cuisine et avait soigné ses plaies. Comme le gamin avait l'air en état de choc, il lui avait servi une bonne rasade de tequila qui avait manqué de l'étouffer. Mais il avait repris quelques couleurs.

« T'inquiètes pas, Callie n'est pas si méchante qu'elle en a l'air. Je lui parlerai une fois qu'elle sera calmée. »

Kiki tentait de rassurer le jeune chevalier mais Jean avait l'air complètement ailleurs. Callie semblait lui avoir fichu une sacrée frousse.

- Hé, tu m'écoutes ? » Kiki fit claquer ses doigts devant son visage et eu la satisfaction de voir le bronze le regarder.

- Chevalier… » Une toute petite voix salua ses efforts. _Enfin,_ _il parle !_

- Oui ? »

- Je crois que je suis amoureux. »

---

« C'est plutôt préoccupant. »

- S'ils décident de nous attaquer en nombre, on ne pourra jamais faire face. »

Callie venait de raconter ses mésaventures accompagnées de ses observations sur leurs ennemis. Et il n'était pas peu dire que le grand Pope n'était pas ravi par ce qu'il avait entendu…

- Malheureusement, comme ils nous ont repéré et pourchassé, ils savent d'où nous venons… »

- Il va donc falloir agir avant eux. » termina Shiryu. Il commençait sérieusement à se demander ce qui lui était passé par la tête le jour où il avait accepté le job. _Et dire qu'à ce moment je me suis senti très flatté d'avoir été choisi… l'arnaque ! _« Bien. Nous allons réunir tout le monde. Il y aura bien quelqu'un qui aura une idée. Enfin j'espère. »

---

Une petite heure plus tard, tout le monde s'était entassé dans la salle de réunion où Callie, ravie d'être le centre de l'attention racontait ses aventures, réarrangées à sa sauce bien sûr. Une fois son récit terminé, un grand silence s'installa dans la pièce. Personne n'avait vraiment envie de prendre la parole.

« Inutile de vous dire que la situation est gravissime. » commença Shiryu. Il était passé maître dans l'art de remonter le moral de son entourage… « Jusqu'à présent, nous n'avons subi que de petites attaques qui pourtant nous ont causé beaucoup de dégâts. On ne résistera à une invasion de grande ampleur. »

- On sera balayé. » renchérit César.

- Laminé. »

- Massacré. »

- C'est bon, on a compris ! » interrompit sèchement Shiryu.

- La question est : pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne l'ont pas fait avant ? » reprit Dokho pour ramener le débat sur des questions plus essentielles.

- Ils ont peut-être peur de nous. » proposa Mû. « Enfin de vous. »

- Y a vraiment pas de quoi. » riposta ironiquement Aphrodite.

- Pourtant leurs deux précédentes tentatives se sont soldées par des échecs. » expliqua tranquillement Mû. « Rien de tel pour leur filer des angoisses. »

- J'aime bien l'idée qu'ils aient peur de nous. » lança Jay.

- Techniquement, c'est de Hyacinda qu'ils devraient avoir peur, pas de nous. » répondit Sharzad.

- Merci de le remarquer. »

- C'est bien joli tout ça, mais ça ne résout pas nos problèmes. »

- En fait, il se peut que j'aie une idée. » s'exclama Callie. Elle attendit un peu histoire d'avoir l'attention de l'auditoire, puis quand tout le monde fut à point, elle continua. « En fait, c'est la méthode habituelle : on lâche Hyacinda au milieu de leur bled et elle crame tout le monde. »

- Tu ne pourras pas, un jour, concocter un de tes plans foireux SANS m'impliquer à quelque niveau que ce soit. » rétorqua l'intéressée.

- Il n'y a jamais de plan foireux… » interrompit Shar.

- … seulement des ordres mal exécutés, je sais. Mais le résultat est le même. »

- Ça n'a quand même rien de très original. C'est toujours la même qui règle les problèmes. » grommela Masque de Mort. « On pourrait supprimer les postes des onze autres, ça ferait des bouches en moins à nourrir. »

- De toute façon, Hyacinda n'aura jamais la puissance de détruire une ville entière. » renchérit Kiki.

- C'est là que mon plan est génial ! » sourit Callie.

- C'est là que je commence à avoir peur. » soupira Hyacinda.

Callie ignora le commentaire et continua sur un air de confidence. « Nous allons unir nos douze cosmos et les déverser dans Hyacinda qui s'en servira pour alimenter son cosmos rouge. Et comme ça, elle aura toute la puissance nécessaire pour détruire toute la ville. »

- Tu plaisantes j'espère ! » s'étrangla Hyacinda.

- Non. »

- Mais on n'a jamais uni nos cosmos, comment savoir comment s'y prendre ? » Eric avait l'air séduit par l'idée.

- Parce que vous n'imaginez quand même pas que son idée est réalisable. »

- Les vieux l'ont déjà fait. » intervint Vanek, ignorant le regard ulcéré de Milo au mot « vieux ».

- Et puis c'est comme ça que les Bobs font. Si eux le peuvent, pourquoi pas nous. » argumenta Callie.

- C'est de la pure folie. »

- Ah oui, pour lancer la flèche d'or contre le mur des lamentations. » trouva bon de préciser Manuari, juste pour avoir l'air dans le coup, alors que tout le monde le savait déjà.

- Je ne peux pas être le réceptacle de douze cosmos. J'ai déjà bien du mal avec juste le mien, alors douze… »

- S'ils l'ont fait c'est que ça doit pas être bien compliqué. » constata Ian.

- Personne n'a une autre idée ? »

- En fait c'est plutôt simple. » expliqua Dokho. « Il faut juste avoir le bon état d'esprit. »

- Je vais y laisser ma peau. »

- Tant mieux parce qu'on aura pas beaucoup de temps pour se préparer. » Retour aux questions pratiques.

- EST-CE QUE QUELQU'UN M'ECOUTE A LA FIN ???! » Hyacinda commençait sérieusement à péter un câble. Le silence se fit instantanément. Le chevalier du Cancer perdait rarement son sang-froid, mais ses camarades savaient que quand cela se produisait, il ne valait mieux pas être dans les parages. « Il est absolument hors de question que je canalise tous vos cosmos. » reprit-elle plus calmement. « Vous n'avez pas la moindre idée de la torture que constitue la transformation de mon propre cosmos, alors onze de plus ? » L'angoisse était clairement palpable dans sa voix. « Ça ne marchera jamais. »

- C'est la seule solution, Hyacinda. »

- Si je n'arrive pas à contrôler le cosmos rouge, et il y a peu de chances pour que je puisse le faire, il continuera d'absorber vos cosmos jusqu'à la dernière parcelle d'énergie et il nous tuera tous. JE vous tuerai tous. »

- Mais on en prendra quand même tous le risque. »

---

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils se sentent obligés de nous imposer une séance de méditation ? C'est pas comme si on était totalement incapables de se concentrer. » chuchota Tao.

- Tu sais bien qu'ils ont le culte de la recherche du moi intérieur profond pour arriver à un équilibre des énergies. »

- Je sais même pas ce que ça veut dire. »

- Attention ! »

Le silence se fit et tout le monde repris la pose quand Shaka arriva vers eux. Lui, Aioros et Dokho avaient décidé de s'occuper de leur complément de formation. Qui bien entendu commençait par quelques heures de méditation pour le plus grand déplaisir des jeunes.

Shaka s'éloigna et les chuchotements reprirent.

- Ça les aide à se sentir importants, parce que c'est un domaine où ils sont plus doués que nous. »

- Ce qui explique un paquet de trucs. »

- Bon, je pense que ça suffira, nous allons entrer dans le vif du sujet. » Dokho avait bien vu que la méditation ne servait strictement à rien.

Deux heures plus tard, Dokho trouva la gestion d'une douzaine de jeunes chevaliers frustrés plutôt délicate. L'union de tous leurs cosmos s'avérait plus difficile que prévue et la tension commençait sérieusement à monter dans le groupe. Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution rapidement ou sinon, ils n'allaient pas tarder à en venir aux mains.

- Peut-être que ça ne marche pas parce qu'ils ne sont pas dans l'urgence. » Dokho leva les yeux vers Aioros qui poursuivi. « Dans le feu de l'action, on le fait sans y penser, alors que là ils pensent trop. »

- Si un jour on m'avait dit que je leur reprocherais de trop penser… » ironisa Shaka.

- Pourtant Aioros a raison, l'union des cosmos doit se faire d'instinct. Il n'y a pas de technique prédéterminée, elle varie selon les individus. » comprit Dokho. « Maintenant, il va falloir le leur expliquer… »

Dire que les chevaliers d'or le prirent mal est un euphémisme. « Ça fait deux plombes que vous essayer de nous faire faire des trucs tordus pour qu'on puisse mélanger nos cosmos, alors que c'est pas la bonne méthode ? Vous vous fichez de nous ? »

- Nous avons réussi ça du premier coup, nous, et sans entraînement. Alors ne nous en veuillez pas si on est pas très précis sur les explications. » Shaka compris aux regards qui le fusillaient qu'une fois cette affaire réglée, il avait intérêt à quitter le Sanctuaire rapidement, très rapidement.

- En gros vous êtes inutiles. »

- C'est pas nouveau. »

- Quand même ! Nous forcer à pratiquer la méditation alors qu'on n'en avait pas besoin… »

- C'est du pur sadisme. »

- En plus, on n'a pas de temps à perdre, et c'est exactement ce que vous faites. »

- On aurait mieux fait de se débrouiller tout seul dès le départ. »

Et sans attendre une quelconque réponse, les jeunes chevaliers d'or quittèrent les arènes tout en continuant à se plaindre.

---

Une demi-heure plus tard, tout le Sanctuaire pu ressentir la fusion des douze chevaliers d'or.

- Ils ont trouvé rapidement. Tu crois qu'ils se sont fichus de nous ? » demanda Aioros à Dokho en observant le Temple du Bélier où avaient trouvé refuge les jeunes chevaliers d'or. Même lui avait quelques doutes sur l'intégrité des gardiens du Sanctuaire.

- Pour une affaire aussi importante, je ne pense pas. » répondit doucement Dokho. « En tout cas, maintenant, ils sont prêt à mettre leur plan démentiel à exécution. »

A suivre...


	10. L'autre monde

A/N: Bonjour, petite remontée à la surface dans ma (très) dure vie d'étudiante! Toutes mes excuses pour la longue attente. J'espère que ce modeste chapitre ne vous décevra pas.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 9 : L'autre monde

_Attaquer quand on est pas sûr de vaincre c'est de l'aventurisme. Emmanuel BOUNDZEKI DONGALA_

« S'il y en a encore qui me dit de positiver, je lui arrache la langue et je l'étrangle avec ! »

- Et toi qui disais qu'elle n'était pas de mauvaise humeur… » chuchota Vanek à Callie en prenant soin de ne pas se faire repérer par le chevalier du Cancer, d'une humeur massacrante ce matin.

- Juste un peu sur les nerfs. »

Le grand jour était arrivé. Les chevaliers s'apprêtaient à partir pour le monde des Bobs. Le plan de bataille avait été mis au point, les armures astiquées et les testaments rédigés. Shiryu n'avait même pas pris la peine de préparer un discours, sachant que de toute façon, personne n'allait l'écouter. Il partageait la nervosité de ses chevaliers, devoir attendre des nouvelles sans rien faire étais pire que partir se battre, et ça le rongeait. Il y a dix ans de cela, c'est lui qui serait parti en première ligne. Aujourd'hui, il était l'ancien qui restait en arrière, et ça, ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Et visiblement, ça ne plaisait pas aux anciens chevaliers d'or non plus. Malgré les insistances, le combat leur avait été refusé par la Déesse, qui voulait qu'ils continuent d'assurer la mission qui leur avait été confiée, par les jeunes, qui n'avaient pas envie de se trimbaler des ex-chevaliers rouillés sans armures, et par Shiryu, parce qu'il n'y avait pas de raison qu'il soit le seul à rester derrière.

_« Je pense qu'avec de la projection mentale, ça devrait pouvoir marcher. » s'excita Tao._

_- C'est une expression que tu viens d'inventer ? »_

_- C'est très simple, le cosmos c'est comme de l'eau dans une bassine. Et pour transporter l'eau dans une autre bassine, il suffit de prendre un tuyau, d'aspirer dedans et de laisser l'eau se déverser dans le nouveau récipient. »_

_- C'est quoi le rapport avec la fusion des cosmos ? Tu veux qu'on imagine de l'eau c'est ça ? » demanda Eric, au point où ils en étaient toutes les idées étaient bonnes à prendre, même les plus bizarres._

_- En gros c'est l'idée. Aspirer son propre cosmos pour l'envoyer à quelqu'un. »_

_- L'autre avec sa méditation ça faisait quand même plus sérieux. » soupira Vlad._

_- J'ai rien compris, quelqu'un peut réexpliquer ? » pleurnicha Vanek._

_- Justement, ça marche sur eux parce qu'ils sont sérieux. Mais ça ne marche pas sur nous. »_

_- Dit tout de suite qu'on est des guignols ! »_

_- Mais pas du tout… »_

_- Bon si on essayait au lieu de se bastonner ! »_

_Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Les chevaliers se mirent en cercle, se prirent les mains et se concentrèrent. Chacun s'évertua à guider son cosmos vers les autres. Au bout de quelques minutes, les douze cosmos se libérèrent d'eux-mêmes pour venir s'entremêler au centre du groupe. On ne pouvait plus distinguer quel cosmos était à qui. Il n'y avait plus qu'une seule entité alimentée par les chevaliers d'or. Au bout d'un moment, d'un commun accord, les mains se lâchèrent et chaque parcelle de cosmos réintégra son propriétaire._

_- Finalement, il n'y avait pas besoins d'explications très compliquées. »_

Les préparatifs furent rapidement terminés et les anciens chevaliers d'or entreprirent de rouvrir le passage vers le monde des Bobs.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte était ouverte sur l'autre monde. Les chevaliers mirent leurs sacs sur leurs dos. De ce voyage allait dépendre leur avenir, c'était pas rien ! Callie se surprit à ressentir un brin d'appréhension. Et si elle s'était trompée ? Si son plan ne marchait pas ?

La décision d'attaquer les Bobs ne remontait qu'à trois jours. Ils avaient voulu attaquer le plus vite possible, les prendre par surprise. Et pour ça, ils avaient dû sacrifier à la préparation et mis au point une stratégie des plus simplistes.

_Callie avait dessiné un plan de la forteresse qu'elle étudiait avec Shiryu. Il n'y avait, à la connaissance de Callie, qu'une seule entrée, ils étaient donc forcés de passer par là. Une deuxième reconnaissance plus approfondie était plus que nécessaire, mais ils n'avaient pas le temps, d'autant que les Bobs devaient les attendre. Ils allaient devoir y aller à l'aveuglette, ne sachant pas trop ce qui pouvait sortir des entrailles du château des Bobs. Et ça ne plaisait à personne._

_« Les chevaliers d'argent et les bronzes les plus puissants partiront avec nous. Ils feront diversion pendant qu'on se prépare. »_

_- Les Bobs croiront à une attaque frontale et se jetteront sur eux. » approuva Ikki._

_- Il va falloir coordonner votre action avec une grande précision. » fit remarquer la déesse. « Auquel cas, vous tuerez les nôtres avec. »_

_- L'idée c'est que les argents mettent la pagaille, sans chercher l'affrontement direct. Il faut les désorganiser. Ensuite nous commençons à unir nos cosmos, Hyacinda se place discrètement près de la porte du bâtiment principal, pour couvrir aussi bien l'intérieur que l'extérieur. Ici. » Callie montra l'emplacement qu'elle avait choisi. « Les autres se replient hors de portée, et on détruit tout. »_

_- Dit comme ça, ça a l'air assez simple. »_

_- Espérons que ça marchera. »_

- - -

La porte s'était refermée derrière eux. Plus moyen de reculer.

« Ne perdons pas de temps. » lança Callie, avant de prendre la tête du convoi. Ils avaient atterris à l'écart de la forteresse pour ne pas attirer l'attention. Maintenant ils avaient quelques heures de marche devant eux. L'angoisse était palpable.

Les chevaliers d'or tâchaient de se concentrer sur la mission à venir, ou du moins de faire semblant de se concentrer. Ils savaient qu'ils n'étaient pas assez préparés et qu'ils allaient devoir improviser. Pour la première fois, ils avaient le trac. Vanek, Jay et Vlad avaient entrepris un concours de blagues pourries pour passer le temps. Ils savaient qu'ils ne devaient pas montrer aux chevaliers de bronze et d'argent qu'ils avaient peur. Ils les envoyaient en première ligne, alors autant montrer un minimum de confiance en soi pour les rassurer.

« Pourquoi un yéti a des grosses narines ? »

- C'est une question piège ? »

- Plutôt une question existentielle. »

- Je crains le pire. C'est quoi la réponse ? »

- Parce qu'il a de gros doigts. »

Les autres chevaliers d'or étaient plutôt contents de la diversion. Ça les empêchait de penser à tout ce qui pourrait se passer une fois sur place.

Kiki lançait des regards furtifs à Hyacinda. Il avait plus peur pour elle que pour lui. Il savait qu'elle irait jusqu'au bout de leur plan, mais il savait aussi que le prix à payer risquer d'être élevé. Leur plan supposait une symbiose parfaite des chevaliers. Si ils n'accordaient pas parfaitement leurs cosmos, ils mourraient, probablement dans d'atroces souffrances. Ça allait être le moment de vérifier s'ils étaient aussi proches les uns des autres qu'ils voulaient bien le croire.

_Kiki se demanda vaguement ce qui l'avait réveillé. Il écouta quelques minutes les bruits extérieurs, mais il n'entendit rien d'inhabituel. Il se retourna avec l'intention de se rendormir, quand il compris pourquoi il s'était réveillé. Il était seul. Hyacinda n'était pas dans la chambre, et après vérification, elle n'était pas dans le temple non plus. Il soupira, il aurait du s'en douter. Le chevalier du Cancer était déjà insomniaque en temps normal, alors avec la pression qu'ils venaient de lui mettre sur les épaules…_

_Kiki la chercha un moment avant de la retrouver dans le temple du Cancer. Hyacinda était assise par terre en tailleur en plein milieu du temple, en pyjama et pieds nus._

_« Tu es là depuis combien de temps ? »_

_Hyacinda sursauta violemment. Mauvais signe. C'était rare de pouvoir la surprendre surtout qu'il n'avait rien fait pour._

_- Je ne sais pas. Quelle heure est-il ? »_

_- Aux environs de trois heures. » Kiki s'assit par terre à côté d'elle et passa un bras autour de ses épaules. Elle était glacée. « Alors, depuis quand tu es ici ? »_

_- Longtemps. »_

_- C'est le plan de Callie qui te tracasse ? »_

_Hyacinda le regarda de travers. « Tu sais que tu as un don pour énoncer des évidences ? »_

_- Chacun son truc ! » Au moins il réussi à lui arracher un demi-sourire._

_- Je ne sais pas si je supporterai ça. Nos douze cosmos… J'ai l'impression que personne ne se rend compte de ce que cela représente. »_

_- C'est ça qui te fait peur. »_

_- De souffrir ? Non. J'ai déjà une certaine expérience dans le domaine. Mais je n'ai jamais été aussi loin. Avec mon cosmos rouge. J'ai toujours réussi à le stopper avant qu'il ne fasse trop de dégât, mais c'est de plus en plus dur à chaque fois. C'est comme s'il avait sa volonté propre, et qu'il veuille sortir de moi à tout prix. Si je ne peux pas l'arrêter à temps, je ne sais pas de quoi il est capable. Avec douze cosmos, je suis bien capable de détruire ce monde tout entier. Et nous avec. »_

_Kiki ne savait pas quoi répondre. Le désespoir se lisait dans les yeux de sa femme. « On s'en sortira. On s'en est toujours sorti, et ce sera pareil. Je sais que ce que je dis n'est pas très encourageant, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai à offrir. Tu ne seras pas seule, et si on a tous foi les uns en les autres, on réussira. »_

- Qu'est-ce qui est vert et qui devient rouge ?

_- A quoi est-ce qu'on doit s'attendre ? »_

_- Bonjour à toi aussi Kiki. » grommela Callie en contemplant sa cafetière. Kiki lui lança un regard assassin. Callie retourna à son café essayant d'accélérer la chute des gouttes par la force de son esprit. « Si tu attends une réponse de ma part, va falloir développer. Les devinettes c'est pas mon truc, surtout à sept heures du matin. »_

_- Hyacinda se met dans tous ses états à cause de ton idée géniale. Au moment de lui transmettre nos cosmos, on sera forcément lié à elle. D'où ma question. Tu as déjà essayé de la contacter pendant qu'elle déployait son cosmos rouge. »_

_- Ah, elle t'a parlé de ça. » Callie, elle aurait préféré oublier cette expérience. « Eh bien, c'est difficile à décrire. Il n'y a rien de distinct dans son esprit, c'est le chaos total. On ne pourra pas communiquer avec elle, et je pense qu'il faudra faire attention à ce qu'on ne se fasse pas aspirer, faute de quoi, on s'y perdra. »_

_- Plus le temps passe, moins je trouve ton plan enthousiasmant. »_

_- Vu que personne ici n'a jamais d'idée à la hauteur des miennes, va falloir faire avec. En quelques heures, c'est tout ce que je peux sortir. » soupira théâtralement le chevalier de la Vierge. « Je ne vais pas te mentir, Kiki, on ne va pas se marrer là-bas. »_

- Une grenouille dans un mixer. »

- - -

Arrivés sur une petite colline à quelques centaines de mètres de la forteresse, la petite troupe s'arrêta. Pour une fois personne ne parla, tous contemplèrent le spectacle lugubre de la cité des Bobs.

« Chacun sait ce qu'il a à faire ? »

Hochements de têtes. Sans un mot, les chevaliers d'argents et de bronze s'élancèrent vers la forteresse. Ils courraient vite, et malgré l'éloignement, arrivèrent rapidement à destination.

L'effet de surprise fut total quand les chevaliers passèrent le porche et se retrouvèrent au milieu des Bobs. Personne ne les avait remarqué. En un instant ce fut la pagaille. Tout le monde criait et courait dans tous les sens.

Les chevaliers voulurent profiter de l'anarchie et attaquer avant que les Bobs ne s'organisent. Ils se préparèrent à enflammer leurs cosmos pour commence à attaquer. Mais rien ne se produit. Tous se regardèrent paniqués. Qu'est-ce qu'il arrivait à leur cosmos ?

Les Bobs n'avaient visiblement pas ce problème. Les boules d'énergie commencèrent à pleuvoir sur eux et les pauvres chevaliers se dispersèrent pour les éviter. Seule la chaîne d'Ismène fonctionnait, les autres en étaient réduits à compter sur leurs seules aptitudes physiques pour survivre. Le chevalier de Céphée décida de se concentrer sur les adversaires doués de cosmos pour protéger un tant soit peu ses camarades.

Avo de l'Oiseau de Paradis esquiva un jet de flamme pour atterrir droit dans les pattes d'un Bob qui tenta de lui écraser la tête avec ses poings. Il roula pour éviter le choc et lança son pied dans la mâchoire du monstre. La tête de se dernier partit en arrière dans un craquement d'os et il s'effondra. Le chevalier se fraya un chemin jusqu'au chevalier de la Couronne Boréale.

- On n'est très mal barrés. » cria Gabrielle.

- On peut toujours lancer nos coups à la vitesse de la lumière. » l'informa Avo, ravi de sa trouvaille et de la note d'espoir qu'elle apportait.

- Ils sont trop nombreux. Si les dorés n'ont pas rapidement une idée de génie, on sera servi au dîner de ce soir. » Autant pour l'espoir.

- - -

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils ne se servent pas de leur cosmos ? » Les chevaliers d'or surveillaient les autres depuis les hauteurs. La question de Manuari brisa le silence médusé qui s'était installé.

- Parce que quelque chose les en empêche. » répondit lugubrement Callie.

- Pour l'effet de surprise c'est raté. » fit remarqué Sharzad.

- On vient de se jeter dans la gueule du loup… »

A suivre…


	11. Fusion

Chapitre 10 : Fusion

_La seule foi qui peut vaincre, c'est celle qui ne s'arrête pas devant les sacrifices. Oleh OLJYTCH (1907-1944)_

- Ils sont en train de se faire massacrer. Il faut qu'on aille les aider. » Manuari était près à partir.

- Et avec quoi tu vas les aider, gros malin. » rétorqua Eric en le retenant par le col.

- Je pense qu'il y en a un capable de bloquer les cosmos des adversaires. » commença Callie.

- Ils auraient dû nous l'amener plutôt. On ne serait plus là pour voir les chevaliers d'argent se faire étriper les uns après les autres. »

- Là comme ça, je dirai qu'il bloque la liaison entre le cosmos et la personne. Les argents ne peuvent pas capter le cosmos qui est autour d'eux pour alimenter les leurs. » Callie continuait son analyse comme si personne n'avait parlé.

- Il faut atteindre ce Bob rapidement. »

Douze chevaliers se concentrèrent pour le localiser.

- Il est à la limite de la forteresse. » s'écria Kiki.

- Là ! » s'exclama Sharzad. « On le voit d'ici. » Elle désigna un grand Bob qui se tenait aux portes de la forteresse.

- Ça pourrait être lui. Comment on le détruit ? »

- Callie, tu peux toujours contacter télépathiquement les chevaliers ? » demanda Hyacinda.

- Oui, mais ils n'arriveront jamais jusqu'à nous. Ils sont trop loin, la retraite va tourner au tir aux pigeons. »

- Je sais. Dis à Gabrielle de lancer sa Couronne Boréale. »

- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, les cosmos sont momentanément indisponibles ! »

- Ça va marcher. N'oublie pas de dire aux autres de se plaquer au sol quand sa partira. »

- Et on prétend que mes plans sont irréalistes. » soupira Callie.

-----

Gabrielle se demanda une seconde sur quelle planète se trouvait le chevalier de la Vierge, elle avait remarqué que leurs cosmos étaient inutilisables.

_Commence pas à chercher le pourquoi du comment, tu t'exécutes et tu ne discutes pas !_

Le chevalier de la Couronne Boréale grimaça devant le ton acide de Callie et plongea brusquement sur le côté pour éviter un éclair de cosmos. Bon, après tout, étant un chevalier d'or, l'autre devait savoir ce qu'elle faisait même si ça paraissait complètement stupide.

Gabrielle inspira un grand coup et ouvrit son esprit à la recherche des Enfers. Il ne lui fallu pas longtemps pour se connecter et la trouver. La ligne de cosmos, celle dont elle se servait pour stimuler son cosmos était là, son esprit la saisi immédiatement. Ce fut comme si un verrou sautait. Son cosmos s'enflamma d'un coup. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir à ce petit miracle, tournant sur elle-même, elle arma son attaque et lança.

-----

Tout le monde senti le cosmos de Gabrielle exploser. Aussi rapidement, elle s'entoura d'un cercle argenté. Les autres chevaliers eurent juste le temps de se jeter à terre quand le cercle se détacha du chevalier d'argent, pour tel une onde de choc se propager tout autour de Gabrielle. Les Bobs valsèrent dans tous les sens. Le Bob soupçonné d'être à l'origine de la disparition des cosmos partie s'écraser contre les portes fermées de la forteresse, les enfonça et disparu à l'intérieur.

-----

« Comment tu as su ? »

- Pas le temps pour les détails. Il faut agir vite, avant qu'ils se reprennent. »

Tous se regardèrent et se positionnèrent en cercle. Sans un mot, Hyacinda disparu.

Les onze chevaliers d'or restant se prirent la main. Avec des regards d'encouragement les uns envers les autres, chacun invoqua son cosmos. La fusion se fit rapidement. C'était beaucoup plus facile que la première fois, leurs cosmos reprenant avec aisance le chemin déjà pris.

-----

Le chevalier du Cancer réapparu au milieu de la cité. Le chaos total y régnait. L'ayant vu arriver, les chevaliers d'argent se rapprochèrent pour la protéger. Hyacinda savait qu'il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre, de plus, elle préférait ne pas réfléchir à ce qui pourrait se passait, et enflamma son cosmos. Lentement elle commença à transformer son cosmos. Son cosmos se mis à pulser, devenant un peu plus foncé à chaque pulsation.

Son esprit se coupa du monde et l'agitation autour d'elle s'estompa.

Nouvelle pulsation, va vision se colora. Le seul bruit qui persistait était celui des battements de son cœur.

Encore une, elle sentit l'énergie affluer.

Pulsation suivante, son cosmos était orange foncé, elle remarqua que les chevaliers d'argent avaient disparu.

Plus qu'une ou deux pulsations.

Son cosmos était désormais rouge sanguin. Il voulait s'échapper, plus puissant que jamais. Un frôlement à l'entrée de son esprit l'informa de la présence des autres. Levant ses barrières, le chevalier du Cancer les laissa déverser leur énergie en elle. Brusquement elle pris conscience de l'étrange silence qui l'entourait. Ils avaient compris ce qui se passait.

Son cosmos, fort de cette nouvelle puissance tapa de plus belle contre ses défenses pour se libérer. Hyacinda revit le visage de sa fille, espérant pouvoir la revoir un jour, que la manœuvre la mettrait définitivement à l'abri des Bobs, et surtout qu'elle et ses camarades ne commettaient pas une très grosse erreur en déchaînant une force dont ils ignoraient les limites.

Sur une dernière prière envers sa déesse, le chevalier libéra le cosmos rouge.

-----

Les chevaliers d'argent s'étaient mis à l'abri près des chevaliers d'or sur la colline surplombant la forteresse, à bonne distance de cette dernière. Les jeunes chevaliers d'or s'étaient placés en cercle se tenant la main et n'avaient pas bougé depuis. Ils étaient tellement concentrés que Gabrielle était persuadée qu'on pouvait s'agiter devant eux ou chanter à tue-tête, ils ne s'apercevraient de rien. Son regard reparti sur la forteresse quand le cosmos rouge se déchaîna. C'était un spectacle à la fois fascinant et terrifiant. Il détruisait absolument tout sur son passage. Et il continuait d'avancer inexorablement. Il progressait rapidement.

Son envergure était désormais de plusieurs centaines de mètres de diamètre, et probablement autant en hauteur. Les hurlements s'étaient tus depuis longtemps.

Il avançait toujours, rien ne semblait pouvoir l'arrêter. Il avait atteint les portes de la cité.

Gabrielle se retourna vers les chevaliers d'or et perçu des signes de fatigue. Il était temps de tout arrêter. Il n'y avait plus rien de vivant dans la forteresse.

Mais le cosmos continuait d'avancer et le chevalier d'argent savait que dans ce cas, il n'y avait pas d'interrupteur.

-----

Douleur. Confusion. Souffrance.

Les chevaliers d'or luttaient pour conserver leur intégrité dans le tourbillon de leur cosmos. Tout se mélangeait, cosmos, pensée. Callie s'était attendue à ce que le lien avec Hyacinda et son cosmos rouge soit mouvementé, mais là c'était carrément une pure torture. Elle avait l'impression que son esprit était écartelé, sans compter que le cosmos rouge lui pompait sans ménagement toute son énergie.

_Il est temps de s'arrêter et d'essayer de sauver ce qui reste de notre peau._

Mais elle eu beau tenté de contacter les autres, hurler mentalement d'arrêter, rien n'y fit. Le cosmos continuait à se nourrir de leur énergie. Callie réalisa que Hyacinda n'avait plus aucune prise sur son cosmos et qu'elle ne réussirait jamais à le rattraper. Elle avait besoin d'aide.

Callie eu l'impression de nager à contre courant dans un torrent, d'autant qu'elle s'affaiblissait de minute en minute. Il lui fallu une éternité pour retrouver le chevalier du Cancer. Dès qu'elle effleura son esprit, elle ressenti sa douleur. Ce n'était rien comparé à ce qu'elle avait déjà enduré. L'esprit de Hyacinda était aussi ravagé que la ville qu'elle venait de détruire. Le chevalier de la Vierge du lutter pour ne pas se laisser submerger. Elle sentit Kiki à côté d'elle qui essayait de protéger Hyacinda tant bien que mal, mais sans grande efficacité.

_Il faut stopper le cosmos rouge._

_Plus il s'étend, plus c'est dur._

_Je sais._

A eux deux ils soutinrent le chevalier du Cancer dans sa lutte contre son propre cosmos. Progressivement Callie sentit les autres se joindre à eux. Tous ensembles, ils combattirent le cosmos rouge, tentant de l'empêcher d'aspirer les leurs. Cela parut durer des siècles, mais soudain, ils eurent le dessus. La connexion entre le cosmos rouge et ceux des chevaliers d'or se coupa. Il se rétracta et revint rapidement vers Hyacinda pour y disparaître.

Ils avaient réussi !

-----

Gabrielle vit le cosmos rouge ralentir, puis s'arrêter, avant de repartir en arrière. Tournant la tête, elle regarda les chevaliers d'or sortirent de leur transe pour s'écrouler au sol, complètement vidés. Au moins, ils avaient l'air en vie. Les autres chevaliers d'argent s'approchèrent prudemment pour offrir une éventuelle aide. Gabrielle contempla le carnage. Tout était détruit, carbonisé. Seuls les murs de pierre les plus épais tenaient encore debout, par on ne savait quel miracle.

Elle ne pouvait pas apercevoir le chevalier du Cancer. Reportant son attention vers les autres, elle constata que les chevaliers d'or avaient du mal à se remettre de leurs émotions. Les chevaliers d'argent jetaient des coups d'œil méfiant vers la cité. Aucun ne se porterait volontaire pour aller voir. Sur un dernier coup d'œil à Ian, pour s'assurer qu'il irait bien, Gabrielle se dirigea vers les ruines.

-----

Tout n'était que désolation. La plupart des cadavres étaient tellement carbonisés qu'ils avaient pratiquement disparu et ce qu'il en restait ne laissait pas deviné ce qu'avait été la chose de son vivant.

Elle était difficile à manquer. Dans cet univers de noir et de cendre, c'était la seule chose de couleurs. Même si, dans son cas, couleur était un bien grand mot. Gabrielle s'approcha de Hyacinda avec un brin d'appréhension. Le chevalier était une de ses rares amies. Ayant toutes les deux des pouvoirs liés directement à la mort et au monde des Enfers un lien particulier les unissait et du même coup les éloignait des autres chevaliers. Hyacinda avait la chance d'avoir les autres chevaliers d'or. Gabrielle n'avait personne. Le chevalier d'or lui avait offert sa protection et une famille. Le contact avec les chevaliers d'or lui avait causé quelques soucis avec les autres chevaliers d'argent qui voyaient cela comme de l'élitisme et la jalousait en plus de la craindre. Paradoxalement, certains d'entre eux avaient fini par comprendre que si des chevaliers d'or se donnaient la peine de fréquenter Gabrielle, c'est qu'elle n'était pas aussi dangereuse qu'il n'y paraissait. Toutefois, les amis de Gabrielle se comptaient toujours sur les doigts d'une seule main.

Mais surtout, les deux chevaliers avaient chacune trouvé en l'autre quelqu'un qui connaissait l'étendue et les bizarreries de leurs pouvoirs respectifs. Le contact avec les Enfers n'était jamais sans conséquences, tout particulièrement à leur niveau de puissance, et ceux qui ne le vivaient pas au quotidien étaient incapables de comprendre ce qui pouvait se passer dans la tête des deux chevaliers.

Gabrielle avait vu beaucoup de cadavres. Et la grande majorité d'entre eux avait meilleure mine que le chevalier du Cancer actuellement. Elle était tellement pâle que Gabrielle voyait presque au travers de sa peau. Ce qui contrastait cruellement avec le sang qui s'échappait doucement de son nez et de sa bouche. Gabrielle ne pu s'empêcher de frissonner. Elle ne sentait pas la moindre étincelle de cosmos.

L'armure du Cancer avait l'air aussi morte que sa propriétaire. Elle était complètement ternie ; Gabrielle n'aurait jamais imaginé que le jaune pâle pu avoir un air aussi lugubre.

Elle s'agenouilla à côté de Hyacinda, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux. Elle n'osait pas s'assurer de la mort du chevalier. Elle ne voulait pas savoir, elle ne voulait pas perdre l'infime et illusoire espoir que peut-être…

A suivre…


	12. Résurrection

A/N: Nouvelle mise à jour un peu plus rapide que les précédentes, et vivent les vacances! En tout cas, merci de ne pas avoir décroché.

* * *

Chapitre 11 : Résurrection

_Celui qui doit vivre survit même si tu l'écrases dans un mortier. Proverbe africain_

« On est venu, on a vu, on a vaincu. Voilà, à plus. »

- Pas si vite. » Callie avait presque réussi à atteindre la porte quand Shiryu la stoppa. _Zut, il a encore des réflexes_.

- On aimerait avoir quelques détails. » précisa Ikki. « En fait, » poursuivit-il avec un sourire carnassier, « on aimerait les avoirs tous, et tu ne sortiras pas d'ici avant d'avoir terminé. »

_Pourquoi moi ?_

-----

Kiki ne pouvait pas empêcher le désespoir de lui empoisonner l'esprit. Hyacinda avait l'air plus que morte, même si toutes les machines auxquelles elle était branchée disaient le contraire. D'ailleurs, vu la tête que tirait le médecin, ça ne changeait pas grand-chose. Il avait parlé de coma, de probable hémorragie cérébrale, d'éventuelles séquelles irréversibles. Kiki n'avait pas vraiment écouté, mais ça n'était pas très rassurant.

Il avait l'impression d'être dans le brouillard, depuis un moment déjà. Depuis qu'il avait réintégré son corps en fait. Il était resté allongé dans l'herbe un moment, cherchant à comprendre ce qui s'était passé. Il y serait bien resté plus longtemps si Gabrielle n'avait pas subitement décrété qu'il fallait rentrer le plus vite possible. Il n'avait d'ailleurs pas très bien compris pourquoi sur le moment. Mais le chevalier de la Couronne Boréale était particulièrement têtue et malgré les protestations, pas très violentes vu leur état, les chevaliers d'argent avaient traînés sans ménagement les chevaliers d'or jusqu'à l'endroit où les anciens leur avaient ouvert une porte. Ce n'est qu'en arrivant que Kiki, ayant récupéré quelques facultés intellectuelles, avait compris les raisons de cette précipitation. Hyacinda était toujours vivante, mais Gabrielle ne pensait pas que ça allait durer très longtemps.

Ils étaient rentrés. Il l'avait vu et Kiki avait eu peur comme jamais.

-----

« Ils ont réussi à bloquer vos cosmos ? »

- Ceux des chevaliers d'argent. » précisa Callie. « Nous, on y était pas. »

- Parce que si ça avait été le cas, vous n'auriez pas subi l'attaque ? » demanda ironiquement Ikki. _Mais qu'est-ce qu'il a après moi aujourd'hui ?_

- Alors pourquoi Gabrielle a pu enflammer le sien et pas les autres ? » reprit Shun. Il sentait bien que Callie ne demandait qu'un prétexte pour se défouler sur quelqu'un et il préférait que ce ne soit pas son frère. Parce qu'Ikki avait tout aussi envie de taper sur quelque chose, de préférence vivant et capable de supplier.

- Très bonne question. » répondit Callie avec un excès de courtoisie. Pour récolter un regard meurtrier de la part d'Ikki. « En fait j'en sais rien. C'est Hyacinda qui a dit que Gabrielle pourrait atteindre son cosmos. Mais elle n'a pas vraiment eu le temps de développer. »

-----

Dokho tira de l'armoire une couverture qui avait l'air d'avoir pas mal vécu, bien qu'il ne se souvienne pas l'avoir déjà vue. Estimant qu'elle ferait l'affaire, il la ramena dans le salon pour couvrir Tao. Son jeune successeur s'était littéralement effondré d'épuisement sur la banquette et n'en avait plus bougé. Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot en arrivant. Dokho mourrait d'envie de savoir ce qui s'était passé, mais il n'avait pas le cœur à réveiller le jeune homme. Et vu la façon dont ce dernier s'était traîné jusque dans le salon, il avait peu de chances d'y parvenir.

Dokho contempla un moment Tao ; étrangement, il lui rappelait Shiryu. Le même calme, la même sagesse. Mais Tao avait l'avantage de savoir abandonner de temps en temps son attitude sérieuse, ce que Shiryu était incapable de faire. Le fait d'être entouré d'une bande d'amis plus ou moins turbulents y était certainement pour quelque chose.

Décidant que le garçon ne bougerait pas avant un moment, Dokho se dirigea vers la cuisine en soupirant. Le gamin allait certainement avoir faim en se réveillant et cuisiner allait occuper l'esprit de l'ancien chevalier d'or.

-----

« La fusion s'est très bien passée. C'est après que ça c'est gâté. »

- A savoir ? » s'enquit Shiryu après un moment de silence. Il savait que c'était injuste de questionner le jeune chevalier de la Vierge plutôt que les autres. Callie avait l'air d'avoir besoin d'une bonne semaine de sommeil. Elle avait même arrêté de chercher Ikki, ce qui n'était pas très bon signe. Mais le Grand Pope devait savoir ce qui s'était passé là-bas, pourquoi un de ses chevaliers était entre la vie et la mort. Et Callie avait toujours une vision des choses assez particulière qui rendait ses rapports extrêmement intéressants voire capitaux.

- Disons que le cosmos rouge, une fois sorti, ne voulait plus rentrer à la maison. »

-----

« Tu sais qu'à force de l'astiquer, tu vas finir pas l'user. » fit doucement remarquer Milo à son jeune successeur. Cela faisait deux bonnes heures que Vanek s'acharnait sur son armure qui n'avait même pas servi, alors que le jeune chevalier avait l'air au bord de l'épuisement.

- Vous ne trouvez pas ça terrible ce qu'on a fait ? »

Milo ne pu s'empêcher de hausser un sourcil, il ne voyait pas très bien où était le problème. « La meilleure défense, c'est encore l'attaque. C'est bien connu. » avança-t-il prudemment.

- D'accord, mais on ne leur a laissé aucune chance. »

- Il ne valait mieux pas, non ? Vu qu'à chaque fois, vous vous en êtes tirés de justesse. »

- Hyacinda nous en a tiré de justesse. » précisa sombrement Vanek. « Mais, là, nous avons détruit une race toute entière, pas seulement les guerriers ou ceux qui nous avaient attaqué. Je suis sûr qu'il y avait aussi des femmes et des enfants parmi eux. Et on a balancé une bombe nucléaire au milieu de leur ville. Où est l'honneur là-dedans ? »

- Il n'y en a pas. » La réponse surprit Vanek, qui s'attendait à ce que Milo le rassure plutôt que de l'enfoncer. « Mais quand des millions de vies sont en jeu, » poursuivit Milo, « faut-il faire passer l'honneur avant la survie de la Terre ? Parce que la situation était simple, Vanek. C'était eux ou nous. Si vous aviez suivi à la lettre les règles de l'honneur, engagé des duels, etc… vous vous seriez fait massacrer. Et qu'est-ce que les monstres auraient fait ensuite ? »

- Ils auraient fait de la Terre leur garde-manger. » murmura Vanek.

- Précisément. Alors, oui, votre attaque était tout sauf honorable, mais l'enjeu était bien trop important pour que vous appliquiez des règles créées il y a des millénaires, et que vos adversaires eux-mêmes ne connaissaient pas. »

- Mais c'est pas pour autant que je n'ai pas de remords. »

- Tant mieux. C'est ce qui te différencie des monstres et fait de toi un être humain. Maintenant laisse cette pauvre armure tranquille. » _Et profite de la première conversation sérieuse que nous venons d'avoir en deux ans._

-----

« Pour finir, c'est Gabrielle qui a eu le cran d'aller voir si Hyacinda était toujours en vie. Les autres planqués ont fait comme s'ils avaient oubliés qu'il y avait encore quelqu'un susceptible de respirer dans la forteresse. Ou plutôt ce qu'il en restait. Je leur aurais bien botté les fesses pour qu'ils y aillent, mais je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir tenir debout. »

- Votre petite démonstration de force a dû pas mal les intimider. » expliqua doucement Shun.

- Ça ne va pas augmenter la côte de popularité de Hyacinda, n'est-ce pas ? » s'inquiéta soudain Callie, voilà une des conséquences qu'elle n'avait pas envisagée. Surtout que connaissant certains chevaliers d'argent et leur langue aiguisée, elle pouvait aisément parier que tout le Sanctuaire serait au courant de leur escapade avant demain matin. Et que l'histoire n'avantagerait pas forcément le chevalier du Cancer.

- J'ai bien peur que les autres chevaliers ne la rejette encore plus qu'avant. » soupira Shiryu.

-----

Dokho était plongé dans la préparation de son plat quand un léger bruit attira son attention. Fronçant les sourcils, il tendit l'oreille. Quelqu'un était en train de pleurer. Laissant tout, il se précipita vers le salon. Mais en arrivant, il constata que Tao n'avait pas bougé d'un iota. Il était tellement épuisé qu'il ne rêvait même pas. Dokho essaya de nouveau d'écouter autour de lui, mais il n'entendit plus rien.

Finalement, décidant qu'il avait imaginé le bruit, il retourna à sa cuisine.

-- §§ --

Le réveil du lendemain matin fut difficile pour les chevaliers d'or. Le cosmos rouge leur avait sapé une bonne quantité de leur énergie. Et d'un commun accord, sans même avoir besoin de se consulter, ils décidèrent de se passer d'entraînement pour la journée.

Kiki n'avait pas décollé de l'infirmerie, malgré les supplications et les menaces d'Alisha. Ce fut Sharzad qui le trouva au matin à moitié affalé sur le lit de Hyacinda. Le chevalier des Poissons grimaça en le voyant dormir dans cette position. Le réveil de Kiki allait être pire que le sien ; elle avait bien fait d'amener du café.

« Hé ! » dit-elle en le secouant doucement.

- Kwaaaa ? » fut la réponse à peine compréhensible qu'elle obtint.

- Allez Kiki, debout. » Sharzad secoua plus fort et vit ses efforts récompensés quand Kiki se redressa en gémissant. « Dormir comme ça n'était pas une idée terrible si tu veux mon avis. Déjà que moi, j'ai des courbatures partout, pourtant j'ai un bon lit bien ferme et... »

- J'ai mal à la tête, alors s'il te plaît arrête de parler. »

- Suffisait de demander. » répondit tranquillement la jeune fille en attrapant une chaise et s'installant à côté de Kiki. Hyacinda était toujours bien trop pâle pour son goût, et la regarder comme ça, immobile lui filait le cafard. Finalement, demander ça ne suffisait pas. « Comment va-t-elle ? »

Kiki soupira dans son café. Faire taire Sharzad n'était jamais aussi facile. « Pas terrible. »

_Sans blagues_, faillit-elle lui répondre, mais elle se retint au dernier moment. Une joute verbale n'était pas très indiquée en l'occurrence. « Elle ne respire pas toute seule ? » demanda-t-elle en désignant le tube qui sortait de la gorge du chevalier du Cancer pour se terminer dans une grosse machine qui visiblement respirait pour elle.

Kiki soupira de nouveau. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler de ça. « Si, mais trop faiblement. »

Malheureusement, Sharzad n'était pas du genre à se contenter de réponses laconiques. Elle allait poursuivre mais fut interrompue par l'arrivée de Kanon et Ana.

- Kanon ! » le salua joyeusement Sharzad en se levant . « Les nouvelles vont vite. »

- Shiryu m'a envoyé un message. » répondit tranquillement Kanon en s'approchant. « Comment va-t-elle ? »

Kiki se retint de soupirer à nouveau et remercia le ciel quand Sharzad répondit à sa place.

- Ce n'est pas la grande forme. Le cosmos rouge l'a totalement vidée. Et… »

- On n'est pas sûr qu'elle puisse récupérer. » termina doucement Kanon quand Sharzad s'avéra incapable de continuer sa phrase. Il s'attendait à ce que sa fille soit mal en point, mais là, ça dépassait toutes ses craintes.

Ne supportant pas la vue de Hyacinda dans cet état, il se reporta sur les deux autres. Sharzad avait l'air en bon état, quoique fatiguée. Rien ne semblait pouvoir la défaire de sa bonne humeur naturelle. Kiki c'était une autre histoire. Il restait assis la tête baissée ; il n'avait fait aucun mouvement vers sa fille malgré les gazouillements de cette dernière pour attirer son attention.

- Shar, tu peux t'occuper d'Ana ? »

- Bien sûr. A toute à l'heure. » Elle aussi avait remarqué l'absence de réactions de Kiki face à sa fille, qui elle avait bien reconnu son père et manifesta son mécontentement d'en être éloigné sans un câlin.

Kanon s'assit dans la chaise désormais vide.

- Je suis désolé. » murmura Kiki.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute Kiki. » soupira Kanon. La journée allait être longue.

-----

Mû méditait dans la cave de son ancien temple. Il avait récupéré l'armure du cancer et se demandait comment il allait bien pouvoir la réparer. L'armure n'était pas morte, mais elle n'était pas vivante pour autant. Lui rendre son état original allait être difficile et il faudrait probablement beaucoup de sang. Celui de Hyacinda étant hors de question, il se demanda si Masque de Mort accepterait de sacrifier un peu de sa personne.

Mû avait déjà commencé à travailler avec son propre sang mais sans aucun résultat. Alors peut-être qu'avec celui d'un chevalier du Cancer, cela marcherait mieux. De toute façon ça ne coûtait rien d'essayer.

Le flot de pensées de Mû fut soudain interrompu par des sanglots. L'ancien chevalier ouvrit les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Personne. Le temple était totalement vide. Mû se concentra mais n'arriva pas à déterminer l'origine du bruit. Il semblait venir à la fois de partout et de nul part. Mais déjà les sanglots diminuaient. Quelques secondes plus tard, il ne resta plus que le silence à l'intérieur du temple.

_Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ?_

-----

Shiryu avait passé la journée chez ses chevaliers d'or, réclamant à chacun un récit détaillé des faits de la veille. La déesse voulait un rapport précis des évènements et il ne voulait pas lui infliger onze versions différentes, dont certaines pleines de détails totalement inutiles voire imaginaires. Il ferait lui-même le tri. Il profitait également de ses visites pour évaluer le moral de ses troupes.

Les jeunes avaient éradiqués une nouvelle menace. Ils allaient avoir besoin de plusieurs jours pour récupérer, mais physiquement ils iraient bien. Mais ils avaient visiblement tous soufferts mentalement de l'aspiration de leurs cosmos par le cosmos rouge. Ils étaient tous étrangement silencieux sur ce qu'il s'était exactement passé là-bas. Et même si Shiryu ne doutait pas une seconde de leur capacité à rebondir, il se faisait du souci. La mort (_éventuelle_) de Hyacinda risquait d'avoir des conséquences désastreuses sur le moral de la petite équipe. Kiki était déjà au trente-sixième dessous. Tous culpabilisaient d'avoir entraîner le chevalier du Cancer dans ce plan alors qu'elle les avaient prévenu de ce qui se passerait. Pourtant, Shiryu avait beau retourner le problème dans tous les sens, il ne pouvait trouver un autre moyen de vaincre les Bobs. Au moins, le sacrifice de Hyacinda n'aura pas été vain.

-----

« Effectivement, de mon temps, elle n'avait pas cette couleur là ! » grommela Masque de Mort le lendemain.

- Donc tu acceptes ? »

- Comme si je pouvais dire non. J'enverrai la facture à la morveuse dès qu'elle sera en état de la payer. »

Mû ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Il savait qu'au fond de lui, Masque de Mort aimait bien le jeune chevalier du Cancer, même s'il s'obstinait à ne jamais l'appeler par son prénom.

- Sinon, rien de bizarre avec l'armure ? » demanda innocemment l'ancien chevalier du Cancer.

- Non, pourquoi ? » Mû était intrigué par la question. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça.

- Juste comme ça. » L'ancien Cancer avait l'air particulièrement intéressé par une rayure sur le mur.

- Masque de Mort… »

- Oui, bon, ça va. » grogna l'ancien chevalier. « C'est juste que… j'ai l'impression que le Temple réagit à tout ça. »

- Mais encore ? » Pour le coup, Mû commençait à se poser des questions.

- Le Temple pleure. » soupira Masque de Mort.

- Pardon ?! »

- T'es sourd ou quoi ? Je viens de te dire que le Temple du Cancer pleurait ! »

- J'avais entendu. Mais tu es sûr de l'avoir entendu pleurer ? » Un regard assassin lui tint lieu de réponse.

-----

Kiki avait l'air de porter sur ses épaules tous les malheurs du monde. Il avait surtout l'air complètement épuisé constata Mû, mais personne n'avait réussi à le faire décoller de son siège au chevet de sa compagne, pas même Kanon, revenu avec la petite Ana. Encore un jour ou deux comme ça, et il finirait lui aussi dans un lit d'hôpital.

« Kiki. » appela Mû en posant une main sur l'épaule du jeune chevalier. « Tu devrais aller te reposer. »

Eric, à côté de Kiki lui lança un regard sceptique. Comme si lui n'avait pas déjà essayé !

- Non, je préfère rester. » murmura Kiki en guise de réponse.

Mû se retint de soupirer et décida de changer de tactique. « En fait, le conditionnel était purement rhétorique. Va te reposer. » ajouta-t-il sur un ton qui se voulait ferme et définitif.

- Allez, viens Kiki. » Eric suivit l'ancien chevalier sur sa lancée. « Vaut mieux pas discuter. J'ai pas envie de devoir nettoyer tous les escaliers du chemin du Zodiaque avec une brosse à dent. »

- Mais… » protesta Kiki alors qu'Eric le traînait vers la sortie.

- Pas de mais. » rétorqua sévèrement Mû. « Je ne veux plus te voir ici avant demain matin. Va dormir et va t'occuper un peu de ta fille. »

Kiki baissa les yeux. C'est vrai qu'il ne s'était pas beaucoup intéressé à Ana ces derniers jours. « Mais je ne veux pas la laisser toute seule. » Il avait parlé tellement doucement que Mû failli ne pas l'entendre.

- Je vais rester avec elle. » s'adoucit l'ancien chevalier. « Maintenant, rentre chez toi. ». Et Kiki se laissa entraîné hors de la pièce par Eric.

Mû resta un moment à contempler la jeune fille devant lui. Elle n'avait plus grand-chose à voir avec le chevalier qu'il connaissait. Depuis trois jours Hyacinda avait bien repris quelques couleurs, mais elle ressemblait toujours à un cadavre de plusieurs jours.

Il entendit de nouveau des sanglots. Ils semblaient plus forts à l'ancien chevalier d'or, mais restaient lointains. De nouveau il regarda Hyacinda, mais la jeune fille n'avait évidemment pas bougé. Pourtant il était persuadé que c'était elle qui pleurait. _Et pas son Temple_. Mû avait questionner de nombreux chevaliers, au risque de passer pour un illuminé. Plusieurs anciens chevaliers d'or avaient entendu des sanglots. Mais aucun n'avait compris d'où cela venait et ils n'y avaient pas prêté grande attention. Bizarrement, seul Masque de Mort, asocial et misanthrope notoire, s'était inquiété du phénomène. Les jeunes ignoraient absolument tout de ce qui se passait et ceux qu'il avait interrogés lui avaient carrément dit d'arrêter les champignons. Pourquoi seuls les anciens pouvaient entendre Hyacinda pleurer ? Mystère. Mais cela avait probablement un rapport avec un manque cruel de méditation, donc de la capacité à percevoir tous les niveaux de conscience qui pouvaient les entourer. Pour une fois que l'ancienne école avait le dessus sur la nouvelle.

Mû posa doucement la main sur le front du jeune chevalier et se concentrant entra dans son esprit.

--

Il y faisait un noir d'ébène. Mû savait que c'était signe de problème. L'esprit d'une personne même dans le coma n'était jamais aussi obscur. Celui de Hyacinda n'était donc pas que physique.

Il pouvait désormais entendre les sanglots plus nettement, et commença à avancer dans leur direction.

Le voyage fut long dans l'esprit ravagé du jeune chevalier, mais au bout d'un moment il aperçut une lueur tremblotante. S'approchant, il la vit enfin. Hyacinda était là, réfugiée au plus profond de son esprit. Elle était recroquevillée sur elle-même, ses bras entourant ses genoux et se balançant doucement. Devant elle une petite bougie produisait une faible lumière autour de la jeune fille, empêchant les ténèbres de la recouvrir complètement.

L'étincelle de son cosmos.

Mû s'avança doucement et vint s'accroupir près d'elle.

« Hyacinda. »

Ce n'était qu'un murmure, pourtant elle sursauta violemment. Elle leva un visage inondé de larmes vers lui. Mû cligna des yeux quand la jeune fille d'une vingtaine d'année changea une seconde pour devenir une petite fille de six ou sept ans. Puis son image trembla de nouveau pour revenir à la jeune fille. Mû se ressaisi, il devait la sortir de là.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

- Il y a de la lumière. »

- Là-haut aussi, il y a de la lumière, et bien plus. »

- Mais il y a aussi de la souffrance. »

- Et pas ici ? » Hyacinda secoua négativement la tête. « Alors pourquoi tu pleures ? »

- Parce que je ne peux pas les faire sortir de ma tête. » De nouveau son image se brouilla, oscillant entre une jeune adulte et une enfant.

- Les souvenirs ? » proposa Mû.

Un timide hochement de tête lui répondit. « Ils n'arrêtent pas de crier. De supplier. Je les ai tués et ils me hantent. »

Mû ne savait pas trop comment s'y prendre. Il ne pouvait pas forcer son esprit à refaire surface, il devait la convaincre de revenir avec lui, mais elle avait visiblement tellement souffert que son esprit s'était retranché loin de la conscience, loin des souffrances, près de l'étincelle de cosmos qui lui restait.

- Si tu restes ici, la lumière disparaîtra. Elle ne peut pas durer éternellement si ton corps ne recommence pas à se battre. »

- Je vais mourir alors. » Mû hocha affirmativement la tête. « Et je ne souffrirai plus. »

- Toi non, mais tu vas faire souffrir les autres. » Mû détestait l'idée de la faire culpabiliser, mais c'était tout ce à quoi il pouvait penser. « Ceux qui te connaissent souffriront, tes frères et sœurs, Kiki, ta fille. » Quand ses yeux croisèrent les siens, Mû compris qu'il avait trouvé.

- Ana. » murmura-t-elle comme si elle se souvenait. Son image se stabilisa sur l'adulte.

- Tu sais ce que c'est de grandir sans mère. Veux-tu qu'elle connaisse également ça ? »

Les larmes qui s'étaient arrêtées à son arrivée repartirent de plus belle. « C'est tellement dur. »

- Je sais. » répondit Mû en la prenant dans ses bras et la berçant doucement. « Je sais ».

-----

Quand il arriva dans la chambre, Kanon fut surpris de trouver Mû au chevet de sa fille. Ce dernier était en train de secouer la tête comme pour s'éclaircir les idées et Kanon se demanda avec inquiétude ce qui venait de se passer. Il n'eu pas le temps de pousser sa réflexion bien loin quand Hyacinda se réveilla brusquement et commença à paniquer à cause du tube dans sa gorge. Kanon resta scotché sur place, n'en croyant pas ses yeux ; pendant ce temps Mû tentait tant bien que mal de calmer Hyacinda et de l'empêcher d'enlever le tube elle-même.

Kanon sortit enfin de sa stupeur et se décida à réagir, mais il fut écarté sans ménagement par le médecin qui se précipita au chevet de sa patiente. Hyacinda accepta de rester tranquille quelques secondes le temps que le respirateur soit retiré.

Ce fut alors au tour de Kanon d'écarter le médecin pour prendre sa fille dans ces bras, tandis que ce dernier s'extasiait sur ce petit miracle.


	13. La vengeance est un plat qui se mange

A/N: Bonjour à tous! Encore une fois mes excuses pour le retard; je dois avouer que j'ai un peu (beaucoup) bloqué sur ce chapitre, même s'il n'est pas très long.  
En tout cas le voici et je vais faire en sorte que le petit frère arrive un peu plus rapidement!

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 12 : La vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid

_Quand il n'y a plus de solution, reste la vengeance. Daniel PENNAC_

La vie reprenait tranquillement son cours au Sanctuaire. Après deux jours à l'infirmerie, Hyacinda avait tellement cassé les pieds du médecin qu'il l'avait finalement laissé sortir, en espérant ne plus jamais la revoir. Mais le jeune chevalier devait bien admettre que sa récupération n'allait pas aussi vite qu'elle le voudrait bien. Le moindre effort l'épuisait. Alors quand Mû l'entraîna vers la cave du Temple du Bélier elle hésita une seconde à l'idée qu'il faudrait à un moment ou un autre remonter les escaliers qu'elle allait descendre. Mais en fin de compte l'appât fut plus fort qu'une paire de marches.

« On dirait presque qu'elle est neuve ! » s'exclama joyeusement Hyacinda à la vue de son armure. Kiki lui avait dit qu'elle était abîmée, mais il n'avait pas précisé l'étendue des dégâts. A y réfléchir, il ne valait peut-être mieux pas.

- C'est Masque de Mort qu'il faut remercier, il a donné de sa personne pour lui remettre en état. » répondit Mû.

- Je n'y manquerais pas. Et puis si j'oublie, je suis sûre qu'il me le rappellera. »

Mû observait le jeune chevalier qui caressait son armure comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle l'approchait. Elle avait l'air d'être à des millions de kilomètres du Sanctuaire.

- Ça va ? »

- Hein ? » Hyacinda le regarda surprise dans ses pensées. « Oui. C'est juste que…, que je ne pensais pas la revoir. »

Mû fronça les sourcils. Une intuition soudaine lui glaça l'échine. « Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé pendant que tu étais dans le coma ? »

Hyacinda ne répondit pas, se contentant de hocher la tête en fixant son armure. S'il y avait une chose à laquelle Mû ne s'attendait pas, c'était celle-là. Hyacinda n'était pas censée se souvenir de ce qui se passait dans son subconscient.

- Décidément, rien ne te sera épargné. » soupira Mû en venant s'asseoir à côté d'elle.

- J'ai du faire des trucs vraiment pas gentils dans une autre vie. » sourit-elle.

- Ne dis pas ça. Les vies antérieures sont des choses très sérieuses. » la réprimanda doucement Mû.

- Je sais. »

Le silence s'installa. Mû ne savait pas trop quoi dire et Hyacinda n'avait visiblement pas envie de parler.

- Ils ne doivent pas savoir. »

- Qui ça ? » demanda Mû, surprit de l'entendre parler.

- Les autres. »

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils ne doivent pas savoir ? » Il y avait des fois, où le chevalier du Cancer était vraiment difficile à suivre.

- Ce qui s'est passé dans ma tête… Que j'étais prête à les abandonner. » La dernière partie de sa phrase avait été dite tellement doucement que Mû failli ne pas l'entendre.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir pour ça. » Sa seule réponse fut un haussement de sourcils plus que sceptique. « Nous avons tous eu un jour ou l'autre envie d'abandonner, de tout lâcher. Tu es finalement revenue et c'est ce qui compte, tu voulais abandonner mais tu ne l'as pas fait. »

-----

« Faut que tu regardes ça. » annonça Ikki en entrant dans les appartements privés du Grand Pope.

- Surtout ne frappe pas avant d'entrer tu pourrais t'abîmer la main. » marmonna Shiryu en guise de réponse se demandant qu'est-ce qu'il avait bien pu faire pour mériter un traitement pareil.

Ikki ne lui accorda même pas un sourcil et alla arracher la télécommande de la télévision des mains de Zhou.

- Héééééé ! »

Le chevalier du Phénix zappa jusqu'à trouver la chaîne qui l'intéressait avant de se tourner vers son ami.

- Quelle poisse ! » soupira Shiryu.

-----

Les gardes avaient sillonné le Sanctuaire convoquant les chevaliers d'or, jeunes et anciens, à une réunion urgente sur ordre du Grand Pope. Tout le monde se précipita au Palais, mais personne ne s'attendait à la nouvelle.

« Les Bobs nous attaquent. » lâcha Shiryu « Ils sont en train de détruire la ville de… » Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que des cris jaillissaient de partout.

« Quoi ?! » « C'est une blague ! » « C'est impossible, ils sont tous morts ! » Le Grand pope leur laissa dix secondes pour s'égosiller avant de frapper brutalement sur la table. La réaction fut immédiate et le silence se fit.

« On s'indignera plus tard, ils sont en train de s'en prendre à des populations civiles. Maintenant, il faut que nous agissions. Les chevaliers d'or et d'argent vont partir sur le champ et en finir une bonne foi pour toute. »

-----

« Tu vas bien ? »

- Je vais aussi bien que la dernière fois que tu m'as posé la question, c'est-à-dire il y a très exactement six minutes et quarante-trois secondes. » s'exaspéra Hyacinda du fond du canapé sur lequel elle tentait de lire un magazine qui traînait là.

- J'essayais juste de me renseigner. » se défendit Kanon. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter. Il s'agissait de son unique enfant, après tout. Et le fait de la trouver différente n'arrangeait pas son cas. Hyacinda n'avait jamais été une grande bavarde, contrairement à d'autres, mais là, elle était anormalement silencieuse.

Les tourments intérieurs de Kanon furent brutalement interrompus quand Ana se mit à hurler.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ? Je viens de lui donner à manger ! » Un énorme fracas se fit entendre.

- Ho ho… »

--

Shiryu sortit en courant du Palais. Le spectacle qui s'offrit à lui n'eu rien de très réjouissant. Le Temple du Bélier n'était plus qu'une ruine. Un groupe de Bobs l'escaladait pour accéder au Temple suivant.

-----

« J'ai l'impression de jouer une partie de cache-cache ! » s'exaspéra Kiki.

- En beaucoup plus gore. » constata Eric.

Ils étaient arrivés en ville une heure plus tôt et s'étaient lancés à la poursuite des Bobs qui s'y trouvaient. Mais ils n'en avaient encore attrapé aucun. A chaque fois, la même histoire se répétait. Ils percevaient un cosmos, se précipitaient sur place mais arrivaient toujours trop tard. Les Bobs avaient adopté une nouvelle technique : ils massacraient quelques personnes, détruisaient un bâtiment puis disparaissaient. Pour des énormes bêtes poilues vivant primitivement, ils arrivaient très facilement à se dissimuler dans une ville. Les chevaliers avaient du se séparer en plusieurs groupes pour quadriller la ville.

- Je pensais que nous les avions tous détruit ? »

- Certains ont du s'enfuir pendant l'attaque ; une espèce de commando suicide dont la mission serait de venger la destruction de leur peuple. A mon avis ils ne sont pas plus de trois ou quatre. »

- Et ils n'ont absolument plus rien à perdre. Ce qui les rend encore plus dangereux. »

-----

« Eh ben ! Heureusement qu'on a décidé de squatter le Temple des Gémeaux pour l'après-midi. »

- Ils viennent de détruire la maison dans laquelle tu vis et c'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire !! » s'exclama Kanon.

Hyacinda se contenta de hausser les épaules. « Je crois que ma maison est le dernier de nos soucis pour le moment. »

- Ce sont vraiment des Bobs !! » cria Aiolia en arrivant en courant suivi de son frère et de Milo.

- Absolument authentique… avec poils et puces. Et en plus ils n'ont vraiment pas l'air content. » ironisa Hyacinda.

- Tu as fini ? » la rabroua Kanon. « On a un problème, alors ce n'est pas le moment de provoquer tout le monde. »

- Tu appelles ça un problème !! C'est l'euphémisme du siècle. Je vous rappelle qu'il n'y a ni chevalier d'or, ni chevalier d'argent au Sanctuaire. Les chevaliers de bronze ne valent pas un clou, faut voir comment ceux qui étaient de garde ont fini en pâtée pour chien. Et je suis totalement incapable de produire la moindre attaque. Je tiens à rappeler à vos courtes mémoires qu'à chaque fois, c'est moi qui me suis farci le sauvetage général. Alors je peux dire sans me tromper que le contexte actuel n'est pas un problème, c'est une situation désespérée. »

- Nous on peut toujours se battre. » affirma Aiolia en bombant le torse, une fierté ancienne refaisant surface.

- C'est bien ce que je dis, on va tous mourir. »

-----

L'escalade des restes de la maison du Bélier les avait un peu ralenti. Mais pas tant que ça finalement. Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la maison du Taureau et se préparèrent à lui faire subir le même sort que le Temple précédent.

Aiolia arriva le premier sur le seuil du temple, prêt à en découdre. Au terme d'un magnifique dérapage contrôlé il s'arrêta à quelques mètres des Bobs.

« Vous ne passerez pas ! » les avertit-il.

Sa seule réponse fut un grand éclat de rire. Ils étaient huit et visiblement pas impressionnés. L'arrivée de Milo et d'Aioros ne sembla pas plus les perturber. Aiolia pris soudain véritablement conscience de la situation dans laquelle il venait de se fourrer et d'entraîner son frère. Des ennemis assez puissants pour avoir failli causer la perte du Sanctuaire _à plusieurs reprises_, et aucune armure pour se protéger.

- Nous allons détruire cet endroit, pierre après pierre, tout comme vous avez détruit notre domaine. » affirma le premier. « Et ensuite, nous vous massacrerons avec autant de considération pour vos misérables vies que vous en avez eu pour les nôtres. »

_C'est-à-dire aucune_, pensa tristement Aiolia.

- Vous devriez partir avant de subir le même sort. » intervint Aioros. « Nous avons détruit tous votre peuple, alors huit d'entre vous… »

Un nouvel éclat de rire le gratifia. « Vous pensez sans doute que nous n'avons pas remarqué que c'est toujours la même femelle qui a réussi à nous repousser. Si elle est vraiment capable de déchaîner la même puissance à quelques jours d'intervalle, alors nous avons définitivement mérité de perdre cette bataille. Mais j'en doute… »

Sans crier gare, le Bob qui venait de parler s'écarta sur le côté permettant à celui qui se tenait derrière lui de lancer l'attaque qu'il avait préparé pendant la discussion. Les trois chevaliers tentèrent de s'écarter de la trajectoire de la sphère de cosmos, mais il fallait bien admettre qu'ils n'avaient plus ni les réflexes, ni la rapidité de leurs quinze ans.

Aiolia avait l'impression d'être passé sous un camion. Les autres non plus n'en menaient pas large. Milo était en train de dévaler les escaliers en roulé-boulé. Mais bon, il fallait bien faire quelque chose.

« Eclair foudroyant »

Les Bobs eurent le bon goût d'être égratignés par l'attaque. Mais sans plus… Sans se préoccuper des anciens chevaliers d'or, ils entreprirent de détruire la maison du Taureau. Aiolia compris à ce moment combien son armure lui manquait. Même si le cosmos en était indépendant, il aurait bien besoin de son pouvoir intensifiant. Et peut-être aussi de sa protection. Juste un peu…

-----

Shiryu contemplait du perron du Palais le triste spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Deux maisons étaient détruites et dans quelques minutes, une troisième suivrait probablement le même chemin.

« Ça ne finira donc jamais. » soupira la déesse en arrivant à côté de lui, Shun sur les talons.

- Faut croire que non. » répondit lugubrement le Grand Pope. En y repensant, douze ans d'une relative tranquillité c'était déjà pas mal.

Il allait poursuivre quand Hyacinda arriva avec Ana. Elle avait l'air prête à cracher ses poumons. Shun lui prit le bébé des bras tandis qu'elle tentait de retrouver un semblant de souffle.

- Ça va ? »

- Oui. » répondit-elle entre deux inspirations saccadées. « C'est juste… que… je ne suis pas vraiment… en état de monter toutes… les marches au pas de courses… avec un poids dans les bras. Mais ça va aller… Laisse-moi deux minutes… Ou dix… »

- Je vais aller les aider. » déclara subitement Shun en jetant dans les bras de Shiryu une Ana qui protesta vigoureusement contre le traitement. « Avec mes chaînes je pourrais les ralentir pendant qu'on trouve une solution. »

- Attend Shun ! » appela Shiryu, mais il était déjà parti. Le Grand Pope se tourna de nouveau vers le bas du Sanctuaire ; lui aussi aurait bien voulu descendre dans l'arène. Décidément, il avait eu une sacrée mauvaise idée en acceptant ce boulot.

-----

Aiolia avait bien lancé une deuxième attaque, qui avait eu encore moins d'effet que la première, et commençait à désespérer sérieusement. Milo n'avait toujours remonté les marches qu'il avait involontairement dévalées et Aioros ne s'était pas relevé de la première attaque. Les Bobs avaient entrepris de passait sur la deuxième maison et de continuer leur route. A présent, tout ce qu'il restait à Aiolia, c'était l'espoir.

« La corne du Taureau »

Aldébaran pris soin de ne pas faire la même erreur que l'ancien Lion et concentra son attaque sur un seul des adversaires qui la pris de plein fouet. Malgré de nombreuses années de relâchement, il eu la satisfaction de constater que son attaque était toujours aussi efficace. Le Bob décolla pour aller s'écraser sur un pan de mur encore debout qu'il traversa pour ne plus en revenir. Et comme on ne change pas quelque chose qui marche…

« La corne du Taureau »

Un deuxième Bobs fut fauché. Mais ils ne lui laissèrent pas le temps de tenter sa chance une troisième fois et lancèrent plusieurs boules de cosmos dans sa direction. Sachant très bien qu'il ne pourrait jamais les éviter, Aldébaran lança une nouvelle attaque pour les contrer. Mais la chance tourna en sa défaveur et l'explosion provoquée par la rencontre des deux attaques le percuta et l'envoya atterrir sur Milo en bas des marches.

Anciens chevaliers d'or : deux ; Bobs : quatre.

A suivre...

* * *

Bon d'accord, je reconnais que ce n'est pas très sympa de ma part d'arrêter là, mais je trouve que ça fait une bonne coupure! Pour ceux qui ne sont pas de cet avis je tiens à rappeler que le meurtre est un crime puni par la loi. A la prochaine :) 


	14. Finalement, la vengeance

A/N: J'ai fait un effort, je me suis dépêchée de mettre fin au suspense...

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Finalement, la vengeance est un plat plutôt indigeste

_La satisfaction qu'on tire de la vengeance ne dure qu'un moment : celle que nous donne la clémence est éternelle. Henri IV (1553-1610)_

« Ils ne sont plus que six. »

- C'est encore largement suffisant pour nous envoyer six pieds sous terre. » railla Kanon.

Les deux frères attendaient dans le Temple des Gémeaux l'arrivée de leurs ennemis. Saga avait installé un labyrinthe. Les Bobs devaient être aspirés dedans dès les dernières marches menant à la maison, les deux chevaliers n'ayant vraiment pas envie de se faire ensevelir.

- C'est pour ça qu'il faut les séparer. »

Les deux chevaliers sautèrent au plafond en entendant la voix derrière eux.

- Shaka ! Je suis trop vieux pour que tu me fasses des frayeurs pareilles. Et puis d'abord comment est-ce que tu as traversé l'illusion ? » L'ancien chevalier de la Vierge réfléchit un instant à la question. « Oh, et puis laisse tomber, j'ai vraiment pas envie de savoir la réponse. »

- Tu veux en prendre quelques uns Shaka ? » demanda poliment Saga.

- Je ne suis pas venu prendre le thé ! » soupira l'intéressé. « Les voilà. »

-----

Sharzad avait l'air de tout sauf ravie tandis qu'elle faisait les cent pas devant un cinéma. Elle fusilla du regard le coin où certains de ses camarades et son armure se planquaient. Après des recherches infructueuses, les chevaliers avaient décidé de tendre un piège aux Bobs et pour cela d'utiliser un appât. Le chevalier des Poissons avait perdu à pierre-papier-ciseaux. Ou plutôt, c'était elle qui avait le moins bien triché au jeu. C'est pourquoi, elle poireautait depuis deux heures à attendre qu'un monstre ait un petit creux.

Sa patience fut récompensée quand un bruit de pierre qui tombe suivi d'un grand choc mat annonça l'arrivée d'un Bob. Il venait de sauter du toit d'un immeuble juste devant sa proie.

« Oh pitié, ne me mangez pas. Je suis terrorisée. » Absolument pas convaincant.

Mais le Bob n'eut pas vraiment le temps de juger de la performance. Six attaques simultanées le pulvérisèrent sur place.

- J'en. Ai. Marre. » grogna Sharzad couverte du sang et des entrailles du Bobs qui venait d'exploser devant elle. Les autres se décidèrent enfin à sortir de leur trou.

- Beeeerk ! T'es dégueulasse ! » s'exclama Vanek en s'approchant.

- Continue comme ça, et la cervelle du Bob ne sera pas la seule à me recouvrir. »

- Bon, ça fait un. » intervint Tao avant que Vanek ne fasse une réflexion qui déclencherait une troisième guerre mondiale. « Combien il en reste maintenant ? »

- Je pense que… » commença Vanek.

« Mur d'eau »

L'attaque s'enfonça et se dilua dans l'eau du mur qui protégeait les chevaliers. Le Bob qui l'avait lancé atterrit devant eux, pendant que Sharzad résorbait son mur.

- C'est l'heure de mourir, les enfants. » proclama le Bob en lançant une deuxième attaque. Les jeunes plongèrent pour l'éviter.

- D'accord sur le principe, mais pas sur la victime. » énonça calmement Eric.

« La Charge de la Vierge »

L'attaque combinée de Kiki et de Callie ne laissa aucune chance au Bob. Un immense éclair plus tard, il ne restait plus à sa place qu'un cratère fumant.

- Pas mal pour une attaque qu'on a inventé il y a une heure ! » dit joyeusement Kiki en se penchant du haut du cratère pour regarder en dessous.

- Ce double plan était parfait. Je suis décidément un vrai génie ! » s'extasia Callie.

- Ça va les chevilles ? »

- Je savais qu'ils ne tomberaient pas dans le panneau la première fois… » continua-t-elle comme si de rien était.

- Il n'y en avait que deux ? » s'inquiéta soudain Manuari.

- Probablement sinon, ils nous auraient tous attaqués. » répondit Kiki. « Et je ne sens aucune autre présence de cosmos en dehors de nous. »

- Il y a des fois où je m'épate moi-même… »

- Ça ne tient pas vraiment la route. » Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Ian. « Pourquoi nous attaquer à deux ? C'est carrément du suicide. »

- Il est évident qu'ils ne pouvaient rien contre une intelligence supérieure… »

- Je viens d'avoir une idée et elle ne me plait pas du tout. » avança Tao. Le silence se fit, seule Callie continuait à s'auto congratuler à voix haute.

- Je devrais peut-être écrire un livre… »

- S'ils n'étaient que deux c'était pour détourner notre attention. » poursuivit Tao. « Ils jouaient à cache-cache avec nous pour nous occuper. Leur véritable cible est probablement… »

- Le Sanctuaire. »

-----

A coup d' « Explosions Galactiques » Saga et Kanon avaient réussi à éclaircir quelque peu les rangs adverses. Mais ils se rendirent compte rapidement que leurs cosmos et leurs corps n'avaient plus ni la force ni l'endurance d'antan. Le dernier Bob face à eux avait visiblement compris le fonctionnement de leur attaque et l'évitait avec une aisance plus que frustrante. Et c'était d'autant plus énervant qu'il résistait à toutes les autres attaques qu'ils avaient pu tenter. Lui-même attaquait peu, il semblait juste attendre que les jumeaux se fatiguent pour les achever tranquillement. Et ça marchait plutôt bien.

Quand il se lassa enfin, il s'entoura un puissant cosmos, prêt à en finir. Les frères se regardèrent, ils avaient compris ce qui allait se passer et qu'ils ne pourraient rien y faire.

-----

« Il faut retourner là-bas le plus vite possible ! » décréta Jay, prêt à partir.

- Stop ! » s'écria Kiki. « On ne peut pas débarquer comme ça et se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Il nous faut un minimum d'organisation. »

- On va perdre du temps. »

- Mais on va gagner en efficacité. »

-----

Le Bob n'eut pas le temps de terminer la préparation de son attaque. Des chaînes l'entourent et stoppèrent ses mouvements.

« Shun ! » s'écria Saga. « Juste au bon moment. »

Le Bob se débattait violemment dans les chaînes mais celles-ci tinrent bon. Il commença alors à les attaquer à coup de cosmos.

- Vous ne devriez pas rester là. » avertit Shun en enflammant son cosmos. Une tempête commençait à se former autour de lui.

- Tu es fou, on ne va pas te laisser là tout seul. » cria Kanon. Mais Shun n'avait visiblement pas l'intention de l'écouter.

Saga, sachant ce qui allait se passer entraîna son frère dans le labyrinthe toujours actif vers l'entrée du Temple, en espérant récupérer Shaka au passage. Ils trouvèrent ce dernier rapidement. Visiblement le Bob à qui il avait affaire avait le mauvais goût de lui résistait. La tempête devenait de plus en plus forte. Saga attrapa l'ancien chevalier de la Vierge par le bras.

- Ne t'occupe pas de lui. » hurla-t-il pour couvrir le bruit du vent. « Il faut que l'on sorte de là. »

Les trois chevaliers se précipitèrent vers la porte. Il l'atteindre au moment où l'illusion du labyrinthe s'effondra. Il ne restait plus dans le temple que Shun et les deux Bobs.

« Tornade Nébulaire »

--

Shun laissa doucement la tornade retomber. Les deux Bobs étaient morts, brisés de l'intérieur par la force de la tempête. Ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas laissé libre cours à sa puissance. Il était à la fois satisfait de voir qu'il était toujours capable de combattre, et triste d'avoir du prendre deux vies.

- Tu vas bien ? » Le chevalier d'Andromède leva les yeux pour découvrir Saga qui le regardait avec inquiétude.

- Oui, ça ira. » Saga n'avait pas l'air particulièrement convaincu par la réponse.

A côté d'eux Kanon tournait sur lui-même pour inspecter le temple. « Un. Deux. Trois. Quatre. Ils sont entrés à six. »

- Il en manque deux. » conclut Shaka.

Les quatre chevaliers se précipitèrent vers la porte arrière du Temple menant à la maison du Cancer. Mais les deux Bobs n'avaient pas eu le temps d'aller bien loin. Le premier était en train de se faire dévorer par les roses piranhas d'Aphrodite. Le deuxième était complètement gelé. Masque de Mort était en train de donner des coups de pied dedans pour le briser.

- Tu sais que c'est totalement inutile. » fit remarquer Camus.

- Oui, mais ça défoule. Tu devrais essayer ! »

- Après tout. » considéra Shura en haussant les épaules. Lui aussi commença à cogner dans le Bob glacé. En quelques minutes, ils le réduirent en miettes.

Les chevaliers restèrent un moment à contempler le carnage.

- Je sais pas pour vous, » dit subitement Aphrodite, un grand sourire aux lèvres, « mais je trouve qu'on s'en est pas mal sortis pour des vieux has been. »

-----

Mû et Dokho contemplaient du bas du chemin du Zodiaque les maisons détruites. De gros travaux s'annonçaient pour réparer tout ça.

Des cosmos se firent sentir dans leur dos et ils se retournèrent pour accueillir les jeunes chevaliers d'or, flanqués des chevaliers d'argent.

« Ça y est, nous sommes là ! » annonça Kiki.

- Dites-nous où ils sont, on va s'en occuper. » renchérit César.

- On a un plan. » crut bon d'ajouter Callie.

- Ce n'est pas la peine. » répondit tranquillement Mû avec un large sourire. « Tous les ennemis ont été vaincus. »

- Comment ça, tous les ennemis ont été vaincus ? » s'étrangla Callie. « Comment ont-ils pu être vaincus, on n'était même pas là. »

- Ce ne sont quand même pas les bronzes ? » questionna Vanek.

- Les bronzes sont des crétins incompétents. »

- Il n'y avait pas que les bronzes au Sanctuaire cet après-midi. » les informa Dokho. Il semblait beaucoup s'amuser de la situation. Les anciens avaient fait le travail des jeunes à leur place, et ils n'avaient pas fini d'en entendre parler.

- Pitié, ne me dites pas ce que je crois qu'il s'est passé. » supplia Vanek.

- Et si. » soupira dramatiquement Mû. « Nous avons été de grands chevaliers de notre temps vous savez. »

- Mais ce n'est plus votre temps. » geignit César.

- Vous devriez aller jeter un œil là-haut et constater par vous-même. » gloussa Dokho. Oh oui, c'était une très bonne journée !

oOo

Une nouvelle fois, le Sanctuaire devait panser ses blessures. Tout le monde avait le cœur un peu plus léger. La mésaventure Bob était belle et bien terminée. Les anciens chevaliers d'or étaient particulièrement fiers d'eux, les jeunes beaucoup moins. Ils avaient dû laisser tomber la plupart de leurs plaisanteries et reconnaître que vieux ou pas, les anciens étaient toujours utiles. Les anciens, eux, savouraient leur nouveau statut de héros.

Toutefois, Vanek se sentait beaucoup mieux depuis qu'il avait appris que la fracture de l'épaule de Milo n'était pas due à un combat mais à l'atterrissage un peu brutal d'Aldébaran sur son camarade. Pour Milo, c'était très douloureux, pour Vanek, c'était Noël avant l'heure.

-

Hyacinda, assise sur le perron de son Temple, avait une vue imprenable sur les ruines des deux premières maisons. Il faudrait faire reconstruire rapidement. Pour le moment, elle avait installé sa petite famille dans le Temple du Cancer, duquel elle avait dû virer Mû et Masque de Mort qui avaient trouvé refuge au Palais, avec Aldébaran, Saga et Kanon qui eux avaient préféré l'exil à la cohabitation avec Eric et Manuari.

« Les maisons sont faites pour être reconstruites. Ça ne prendra pas beaucoup de temps. »

Hyacinda sursauta tout en essayant de se retourner.

« Athéna ! Encore un coup pareil et je fais une crise cardiaque ! » hoqueta-t-elle.

La déesse se contenta de sourire en venant s'installer à côté de son chevalier. « Tu ne devrais pas dormir à cette heure-ci ? »

- Probablement. » soupira Hyacinda. « Mais en ce moment, c'est un peu difficile. »

- Insomnies ? » demanda la déesse, sachant parfaitement la réponse. « Sais-tu que les chevaliers du Cancer ont toujours été mes préférés ? »

Si Hyacinda fut étonnée du tour que prenait la conversation, elle tâcha de ne pas le montrer. « Vous dites ça juste pour me faire plaisir ? »

- Non. J'ai toujours eu une affection particulière pour tes prédécesseurs. »

- Pourquoi ? »

- Les chevaliers du Cancer sont ceux qui font le plus grand sacrifice. » Hyacinda fronça les sourcils, cherchant vaguement ce qu'elle avait bien pu sacrifier au service de sa déesse. « L'utilisation d'un pouvoir aussi lié à la mort que le votre ne peut se faire sans conséquence. Si le chevalier n'est pas assez fort, il se laisse consumer. Nombre d'entre eux ne l'ont pas supporté et ont mis fin à leurs jours. »

- Ou sont devenus fous. » murmura le jeune chevalier, comprenant soudain les comportements passés de l'ancien chevalier.

- Masque de Mort n'a pas toujours était un tueur sanguinaire. A ses débuts c'était même un garçon charmant et charmeur. » Hyacinda lança un regard incrédule à Athéna qui lui sourit. « Je suis tout le temps avec vous, réincarnée ou pas, je garde un œil sur le Sanctuaire. Quoi qu'il en soit, Masque de Mort s'est laissé dévoré par le pouvoir du Cancer. Tu as pu remarquer que depuis qu'il ne l'utilise plus, il est redevenu comme avant. »

- Alors c'est comme ça que je vais finir. C'est rassurant. » _De toute façon, au point où j'en suis dans la déprime…_

- A ton âge, il avait déjà fait des centaines de victimes. » répondit la déesse. « Mais toi, tu es plus forte que ça. Tu es bien plus puissante que tous tes prédécesseurs réunis, et tu es toujours saine d'esprit. Tu as su résister. »

- Parfois j'ai l'impression d'être au milieu d'un océan, sans moyen de regagner une quelconque rive. Tout ce que je peu faire c'est surnager et attendre, en espérant ne pas me noyer. » Athéna ne répondit pas, et par ce silence Hyacinda comprit enfin. « Ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que je me noie, n'est-ce pas ? »

La déesse soupira profondément. « Honnêtement ? Je pense que c'est l'affaire de quelques années. Une dizaine si tu utilises tes pouvoirs avec parcimonie. Tu as déjà beaucoup changé, tout particulièrement au cours de ces dernières semaines. Suffisamment pour que l'on commence à le remarquer. Même des gens qui te connaissent peu. »

Hyacinda sentit l'air lui manquer. Dix ans. Maximum. Avoir conscience qu'elle pouvait mourir au combat était une chose. Mais savoir que sa vie avait une échéance en était une autre. Dix ans avant la mort. Dix ans avant la folie. A supposer que les autres ne soient pas obligés de la tuer avant.

- Qu'est-ce que je vais faire alors ? » demanda-t-elle désespérément d'une voix à peine audible.

- Il est peut-être temps d'arrêter les frais. » répondit doucement Athéna. « De passer le fardeau à quelqu'un d'autre. »

- Un successeur ? Je ne suis pas sûre d'avoir envie de faire endurer ça à qui que ce soit, pas même à un ennemi. »

- Pourtant, il le faut. Le Sanctuaire a besoin d'un chevalier du Cancer. Il te faudra trouver un enfant avec un esprit suffisamment fort pour résister aux pouvoirs du Cancer et le former, pour qu'à son tour, il puisse transmettre tes enseignements à son propre successeur et ainsi de suite. C'est l'ultime mission de chaque chevalier. »

A suivre...


	15. Et ils vécurent heureux

A/N: Voici enfin l'épilogue qui a mis un temps pas possible à sortir de mon esprit. Toutes mes excuses pour le délai. C'est donc ainsi que se conclue cette nouvelle aventure. Merci de m'avoir lue et merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé toutes ces gentilles reviews. A bientôt.

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Et ils vécurent heureux…

_L'humour renforce notre instinct de survie et sauvegarde notre santé d'esprit. Charlie CHAPLIN_

« Ça gaze ? » demanda Masque de Mort en se laissant tomber lourdement à côté de Hyacinda.

- L'éclate totale. » répondit doucement l'intéressée.

- Les autres sont en train de préparer la petite fête ? »

- Oui, à leur corps défendant. » sourit Hyacinda. « Ils n'aiment pas beaucoup se faire piquer la vedette. »

- Donc, il ne faudra pas que j'oublie mon gilet par balle ? »

Le jeune chevalier éclata de rire. « Il est même très fortement conseillé. Je pense qu'il va y avoir quelques coups tordus. »

- T'es pas dans la confidence ? »

- Non, » soupira-t-elle « pas cette fois, il faut croire. Mais ce n'est pas comme si je m'étais renseignée. Content de rentrer ? »

Le changement de sujet n'était même pas dissimulé, mais Masque de Mort choisit de ne pas creuser. Pour le moment. « Ouais. Mes jeunes se sont déjà bien tournés les pouces. Il est temps de les remettre au travail. »

- Ils vont être contents… »

- C'est que j'ai une réputation à tenir, moi. » Le silence s'installa de nouveau. « Tu devrais venir nous rendre visite un de ces quatre. Ils pourront se plaindre à toi. Et puis, j'ai un petit jeune dont le potentiel devrait t'intéresser. »

Hyacinda ravala violemment sa respiration. « Comment… »

- Accorde-moi un peu de crédit. Je ne suis pas aussi à côté de la plaque que j'en ai l'air. » Le jeune chevalier du cancer se contenta de le regarder de travers. « T'inquiètes pas, les autres ne sont pas au courant. C'est un truc de cancers… Pour en revenir à mon moutard, il m'a l'air suffisamment solide mentalement pour qu'on envisage d'en faire quelque chose. »

- Ce n'est qu'un gosse qui n'a rien demandé à personne, et on va lui foutre sa vie en l'air. »

- C'est donc ça qui te tracasse. Comment t'as fait pour devenir chevalier avec cette mentalité de lavette ? Malheureusement, il va falloir passer le fardeau à quelqu'un d'autre, et assez rapidement. Ça fait peut-être morale de bas étage, mais il faut parfois que certains souffrent pour que d'autres puissent connaître le bonheur. Athéna, cette planète ont besoin d'un chevalier du cancer. »

Hyacinda acquiesça doucement, bien qu'à contrecœur.

- Parfais. Donc j'espère te voir d'ici la fin du mois. » conclut Masque de Mort en s'éloignant.

ooOOoo

« Ils sont anormalement sages, je pense qu'ils nous préparent un nouveau coup. »

- Non, tu crois ? » Shiryu ne daigna même pas lever la tête du papier qu'il était en train de lire. Ikki soupira et se laissa tomber dans un siège en face du Grand pope.

- Et ça ne t'inquiète pas plus que ça ? » reprit-il suspicieusement.

- Du moment que c'est pas contre moi. »

- Ils vont pourrir la soirée de départ des anciens. »

- Je sais. »

- Ça va probablement laisser des traces pendant des années. »

- Je sais. »

- On va encore te reprocher de ne pas les tenir. »

- Je sais. »

- Alors, pourquoi tu ne réagis pas ? » s'énerva Ikki.

- J'ai dit aux autres que faire la fête était une très mauvaise idée. Aiolia a quasiment fait le siège de mon bureau pour me la réclamer. Je suis étonné que ses chevilles rentrent encore dans ses chaussettes. »

- Donc tu te venges ? »

- Non, disons juste que j'ai fait mon devoir en les prévenant, maintenant ils assument. » répondit Shiryu avec un grand sourire.

ooOOoo

Hyacinda eu vaguement l'impression d'être une bête de foire quand la joyeuse conversation mourut dès qu'elle entra dans la pièce et que les regards se tournèrent vers elle.

« Si je dérange, suffit de le dire. » Bien plus blessée par ce comportement qu'elle ne voulait bien l'admettre, elle s'apprêta à faire demi-tour.

- Non, attend. » s'écria Callie en se jetant pratiquement sur elle. « On est juste surpris. » continua-t-elle. « Tu nous as manqué. » dit-elle en jetant ses bras autour du cou du cancer.

- A moi aussi. » répondit-elle doucement tandis que les autres emboîtaient le pas à Callie et venaient serrer la jeune fille dans leurs bras. « Et je vais encore plus vous manquer quand je serai morte étouffée. »

Tout le monde éclata de rire et chacun repris son travail. « Alors, qu'est-ce que vous préparez ? »

oooOOooo

La petite fête se révéla plutôt réussie. Du moins jusqu'à présent. Shiryu les avait gratifiés d'un de ses discours louant le courage, la gloire d'Athéna et les trucs habituels. La déesse elle-même prononça quelques mots. Enfin, au soulagement général, le buffet fut ouvert et dévalisé en quelques minutes.

« Très joli discours, Shiryu. Emouvant et tout le tralala. »

- Très bien. » soupira l'intéressé. « Où est-ce que je n'ai pas envie d'être ? »

- Je ne suis au courant de rien. »

- Evidemment… »

- Mais si j'étais toi, j'éviterais la piste de danse. »

ooOOoo

Nourriture et musique, il n'en fallait pas beaucoup pour contenter des chevaliers !

« Voilà, chevalier, je me suis permis d'ajouter des glaçons, c'est meilleurs frais. »

- Super ! Merci. » répondit distraitement Callie. Puis, voyant que son serveur n'avait pas bougé, elle ajouta, « c'est bon, tu peux t'en aller maintenant. »

- C'est qui lui ? » demanda Manuari. La tête lui disait quelque chose, mais il n'arrivait pas à mettre un nom dessus.

- Jean, chevalier de bronze de la Couronne Australe. » répondit Kiki, avec un sourire en coin.

- Il me suit comme un petit chien. » soupira Callie. « J'aurai jamais du me laisser convaincre d'être indulgente. Mon plan initial était beaucoup plus marrant. »

- Balancer un gamin du haut des escaliers du chemin du zodiaque, c'est pas un plan, c'est un meurtre. » contra Kiki.

- Mais non… Pas sur une planche ! C'est comme le surf. » expliqua Callie. « Sans la mer… Et avec des marches. »

- Et au lieu de ça, tu en as fait ton esclave personnel. Je ne sais pas ce qui est le mieux. » Manuari s'abstint de continuer devant le regard noir que lui lança le chevalier de la Vierge. Il avait toujours droit à ce genre de regard et n'arrivait pas à choisir entre : ils me détestent et ils me charrient parce que je suis le plus jeune.

ooOOoo

L'épaule de Milo le démangeait énormément. Sa fracture avait été réduite et son bras immobilisé dans une écharpe bien serrée. La douleur n'était pas un problème, c'était un chevalier d'or après tout. Mais depuis un bon moment déjà, son épaule valide le grattait et bien sûr le seul bras qui pouvait l'atteindre était au repos forcé. Peut-être qu'en se contorsionnant et quelque chose pour allonger son bras, il arriverait à atteindre l'endroit…

« Je n'ose même pas demander ce que tu as encore fait ? » demanda Ian en venant s'asseoir à côté de Vaneck.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire que j'ai fait quelque chose ? Et puis d'abord, pourquoi "encore" ? »

- Parce que je te connais. Tu as l'air du type qui vient de se voir offrir un pot géant de Nutella et la petite cuiller qui va avec. Et là, je ne vois pas de Nutella. »

- Je déteste le Nutella. »

- Ne change pas de sujet. » Ian sonda la salle et repéra rapidement l'endroit que Vaneck fixé. Il ne fut qu'à moitié surpris d'y découvrir Milo en train de se contorsionner, l'air de rien, pour attraper quelque chose dans son dos. « Alors ? » insista le Sagittaire en montrant du menton l'ancien chevalier.

- Juste un peu de poil à gratter. »

- Il est blessé, Vaneck. » soupira son collègue. « Tu pourrais au moins avoir un peu de compassion. »

- Je n'en ai pas mis du côté de son épaule cassée. » se défendit l'intéressé.

Ian soupira. Il se demanda pourquoi il avait essayé de raisonner le Scorpion. Vaneck ne s'arrêterait jamais. En tout cas, pas tant que Milo ferait une cible aussi facile.

ooOOoo

« J'ai trouvé. » s'écria Callie en attrapant Hyacinda et en la tirant hors du groupe dans lequel elle se trouvait, sans considération pour les gens avec qui le Cancer discutait. Toute à sa trouvaille, Callie l'entraîna joyeusement à l'écart. « J'ai eu un éclair en goûtant le jus de pomme. Je me suis dit "mais oui, bien sûr ! Pourquoi est-ce que je n'y ait pas pensé avant ?" C'est tellement évident que j'aurai dû y penser sur le coup. Bon peut-être pas, parce que ce n'est pas ma spécialité, mais comme c'est moi qui pense toujours à… »

- STOP. » cria Hyacinda pour arrêter la diatribe. « J'étais en pleine conversation. »

- Et alors ? »

- Alors, quand on a un minimum d'éducation, on s'excuse avant de faire irruption et de me forcer à te suivre. » _Déjà que les gens ne viennent pas naturellement vers moi, si en plus, elle doit me ruiner mes quelques moments où je peux avoir un semblant de vie sociale…_

- Je suis désolée. »

Hyacinda soupira. « Bien sûr que non, tu n'es jamais désolée. Alors, qu'est-ce qui ne pouvait pas attendre ? »

- J'ai fini par trouver ! » Le chevalier du Cancer haussa les sourcils, visiblement le thème de la conversation n'était pas si évident que ça. Callie développa. « En face de la cité des Bobs ? Disparition de cosmos ? »

- Tout ça est très flou et je fais en sorte de ne rien me rappeler de plus que ce dont je me souvienne déjà. » prévint Hyacinda « Et puis ça fait presque trois semaines, pourquoi est-ce que ça revient maintenant et surtout ce soir ? » Intérieurement, la jeune fille priait pour que Callie abandonne la discussion. C'était un sujet qu'elle préférait ne pas évoquer. Mais Callie n'était rien si ce n'était entêtée. Sinon, pourquoi ramener, de manière totalement incongrue, sur le tapis des évènements qui dataient de plusieurs semaines ?

- Rappelle-toi, quand ils ont commencé à attaquer les chevaliers d'argent n'ont pas réussi à enflammer leur cosmos. » Le chevalier du Cancer hocha la tête, jusque là, elle suivait à peu près. « Tu as dit que Gabrielle arriverait à lancer une attaque. Et je viens de comprendre pourquoi ! » Callie avait l'air extrêmement fière d'elle.

- Tu sais que tu aurais pu venir me le demander plutôt ! Pourquoi attendre aussi longtemps ? »

- Je préfère quand c'est moi qui trouve. Comment tu as su ? »

- Toute chose, animée ou non, vivante ou morte, possède un cosmos. » récita Hyacinda. « Ce qui fait de nous des chevaliers, ce n'est pas tant la puissance particulière de nos cosmos que notre capacité à les utiliser. Mais nous avons besoin du cosmos qui nous entoure pour activer nos cosmos personnels. Une sorte de briquet pour notre cosmos. Quand nous l'enflammons nous interagissons avec notre environnement, et dans une certaine mesure nous le modifions, même si on le fait inconsciemment. »

- La théorie du cosmos, je connais. Le Bob bloquait ce cosmos. Impossible de l'utiliser, donc impossible pour les chevaliers d'argent d'enflammer leur cosmos. On ne peut pas allumer un feu dans une pièce sans oxygène. Mais le Bob ne pouvait pas bloquer le cosmos des Enfers, c'est pour cela que Gabrielle a pu l'utiliser pour lancer son attaque. »

- Tu as mis le temps pour comprendre ! » Callie la regarda de travers. « Comment j'ai su ? Parce que Gabrielle et moi sommes les seules à activer notre cosmos avec celui des Enfers. Si toi et moi avions été là-bas, j'aurai pu attaquer, mais pas toi. Une nouvelle manifestation de la particularité des cosmos liés à la mort. »

- Heureusement que tu n'es pas normale !! »

- Il faut bien que ça serve de temps en temps. » sourit Hyacinda. « Maintenant si tu m'expliquais le rapport avec le jus de pomme ? »

ooOOoo

La fête se terminait. Tout le monde était content. Les anciens chevaliers d'or étaient ravis de constater que la petite soirée s'était déroulée sans incident majeur. Seul Shiryu trouvait ça louche.

La grande majorité des personnes présentes étaient réunies sur la piste de danse. Une fois la dernière musique passée, Jay monta sur l'estrade. Le silence se fit et tout le monde se rapprocha.

Se rappelant l'avertissement reçu en début de soirée, Shiryu entraîna Shunreï à l'écart vers Kiki et Hyacinda.

« Pourquoi est-ce qu'on ne s'approche pas ? » demanda la femme du Grand Pope.

- On entendra aussi bien d'ici. » répondit Shiryu en lançant un regard d'avertissement aux jeunes chevaliers. Hyacinda fit semblant de ne rien voir et Kiki leva les mains en signe d'ignorance.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Jay qui prit la parole.

« Je voulais juste, avant que tout le monde ne se sépare, souhaiter, en mon nom et en celui de mes camarades, un très bon retour à nos anciens chevaliers d'or. Et nous espérons tous les revoir bientôt. »

Sa déclaration fut suivie d'un concert d'applaudissements.

Shiryu remarqua soudain que le faux plafond était en train de s'ouvrir en plusieurs endroits et ceux qui se trouvaient en dessous furent aspergés d'eau. Non, pensa le Grand Pope, c'était trop épais pour être de l'eau, et visiblement collant. Et tout autour de la piste, des confettis furent lancés sur les pauvres spectateurs qui ne comprenaient pas ce qui leur arrivait. Certains, tout particulièrement les anciens chevaliers d'or se retrouvèrent rapidement couverts de confettis des pieds à la tête.

Shiryu ne put s'empêcher de sourire, même sachant que dès demain il allait devoir réprimander sévèrement ses chevaliers d'or. Mais cela en valait la peine. Il avait la preuve que le Sanctuaire avait surmonté cette nouvelle épreuve et que les choses allaient redevenir comme avant. Pour le meilleur et pour le pire…

FIN


End file.
